


Pertemis One-Shots

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Light Angst, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: I guess it is pretty self explanatory.  [Percy/Artemis] [Percy/harem]
Relationships: Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Demeter/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Hestia/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to Pertemis One-Shots, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. M- 1

**_Intro_ **

The Second Giant War was over. The hunters and Artemis had been released from their maiden vows. Percy was playing Truth or Dare with some of the hunters and the goddess. Sexual Edition. 

**_Third PoV_ **

"Round One!" Thalia shouted. "Percy! Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Why aren't you busy fucking Annabeth right now?" 

"Because she's busy fucking your brother and father." 

There's a collective, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!" from everyone else. 

"Thalia! Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" 

"I dare you to shoot the ice target without waking the wolves." 

When Thalia did that, Artemis decreed, "Percy will end up going every other turn. Therefore, he will not be allowed to ask, only receive. Also, truth can only be picked once. That means from now on, Percy can only take dares." 

The hunters smirked, especially Thalia. "M'lady, if someone not being dared is involved, is their consent required?" 

"Hmmm, yes." 

That got a collective whine from the hunters and Artemis sighed, "Fine, no." 

Thalia smirked again. "Percy, I dare you to make Artemis cum." 

Artemis's cheeks flushed gold and Percy shifted next to her. He slipped his hand down her pants and toyed with her pussy. Artemis moaned loudly and came. Percy pulled his hand out and licked it clean. 

Artemis went next. "Thalia, I dare you to eat out Phoebe." 

Phoebe dropped her bottoms to her ankles and Thalia dropped down to her knees to ravage Phoebe's pussy. "Ah! Thalia!" Phoebe screamed and came. 

When Thalia was finished, Phoebe panted. "Percy, I dare you to eat out Zoe. And grope her."

Zoe stripped down to her bare skin and laid on the floor of the massive tent they were in. Percy started fondling with her breasts while licking her slit, causing the huntress to squeal. After barely a minute, Zoe came so hard that it shot out of her pussy and onto the face of Phoebe. 

"I dare Percy to strip," Zoe heaved. Percy dropped his pants, revealing a monster-sized cock. He threw his shirt to the other end of the tent. 

"Artemis, I dare you to blow Percy," Thalia grinned. 

Artemis sat him on the bed, slowly licking from the base of his dick to the top. Once she had licked every bit of the male organ, she took it into her mouth. After less than 5 minutes, Percy groaned and came. 

Phoebe called, "I dare Percy to play with your ass, Artemis!" Percy spanked Artemis, causing her to yelp and moan. He stood up, pulling Artemis up with her. 

Percy pushed her up against one of the walls of the tent (just go with it), and started kissing Artemis. Her arms went around his neck, and his hands went down to her ass. Percy's hands slipped into her pants, eliciting a yelp when she felt his hand penetrate her asshole. After he pulled his hands out of her pants, Percy kissed her on the spot behind her ear, "We can always continue some other time if you like," before leading the dazed goddess back to her seat. 

Zoe grinned evilly at her 'sisters'. "Phoebe, I dare you to do 69 with Thalia." When someone took their clothes off, they didn't put them back on. So, as the two huntresses munched on each others' pussies, Artemis was the only one wearing clothes. 

Artemis said, "Alright, I believe it's about time for lights out, so-" 

"No!" Zoe, Phoebe, and Thalia exclaimed. "We're having fun! Besides, we have some more dares!" 

Thalia went first. "Artemis, I dare you to strip down to your bare skin like the rest of us have." Artemis' cheeks were like miniature suns. She snapped her fingers and she was naked. Thalia laughed when she caught Percy checking out her mistress. 

Phoebe went next. "Artemis, I dare you to sit in Percy's lap with your back to him while we play the game, and he has to be fondling you the whole time." Artemis gingerly sat down, careful to avoid getting her ass penetrated by Percy's ginormous cock. The moans of the virgin goddess became background noise in the game. 

Zoe went last. "I dare Percy and Artemis to sleep together tonight and perform all the tasks on this list, but not in that exact order." She dropped the list on the bed. With that, the trio filed out of Artemis's tent. Percy carried Artemis to the bed while still fondling her. He checked the list.

Eat out Artemis 

Use dildo on Artemis 

Use a vibrator on Artemis 

Have sex 

Take Artemis's anal virginity 

Make Artemis cum at least 50 times 

Do 69 position 

Grope Artemis's tits 

Grope Artemis' ass 

Ass play on Artemis 

Make Artemis unable to walk because of leg soreness 

Use your imagination 

Percy kissed down between her breasts and started licking just the very entrance, causing Artemis to squirm. Then he shot his tongue in, immediately hitting her sweet spot. Artemis moaned his name loudly and came. It was a good thing her tent was soundproof and the flap was locked from the inside. Percy made her cum several more times while eating her out. He shifted back up, brushing her clit. 

"Do you wanna stop? This is just a game after all." 

In response, Artemis led his hand to her tits and ass. Percy started sucking on and playing with her nipples while groping Artemis's ass. Artemis guided Percy's other hand to her ass, and Percy started motorboating her. Artemis rested her head back on her pillow and moaned loudly. Percy flipped them so Artemis was atop him, and they were in a 69 position. Artemis got as much of Percy's dick into her mouth as possible, then moaned as Percy ate her out. Artemis came quickly, and Percy came after less than a few minutes. Artemis moaned at the feeling of her throat being filled with his cum. Percy stopped groping her ass, instead groping her tits while sucking on her neck. Percy suddenly stopped, smirking. Artemis groaned and pressed her body to his, she took his hand, placing it on her body. "Percy, d-don't stop," Artemis whimpered. "Please." 

Percy smirked again and started playing with her ass. Artemis moaned when she felt Percy slip his finger into her ass. Percy continued fingering Artemis's ass, much to her pleasure. Artemis's eyes were closed, so she didn't see Percy grab a dildo. He teased it along the outer lips of her pussy, causing her to moan even louder. She came all over the toy, lubricating it. Artemis groaned and sat up. "I wanna fuck. Now. But what about the dare?" 

At this, Percy fell over Artemis, kissing her neck. "We've got the whole night, Artemis. I'm sure we can get it all done. Besides, it is just a game." Artemis flipped them so her entrance was positioned just above his cock. "Artemis, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. This is just a game." 

Artemis kissed Percy as she eased herself onto his cock. She stopped when he reached her hymen. Then she bucked down and screamed into his mouth. Percy made sure not to move his dick, but shifted Artemis so she was laying flat atop him. He engulfed her in a hug, her head resting in the crook of his neck. After a couple of minutes, Percy felt Artemis start to shift her hips. Percy groaned. "Gods, Artemis, you're so tight." 

She shifted in his arms and he released her. "P-Percy, faster." Percy flipped them so Percy could slam in and out of her quickly. Artemis came, squeezing his dick with her walls. Percy groaned and shot his load into her. Artemis rolled off him and got into doggy style. Percy grabbed a vibrator and stuck that in her pussy before ramming his cock into her. "Ahhh! Percy! Ouhhhhhhhhhh. M-more." Percy, on his knees, started slamming in and out of her as fast as possible. As he did so, he reached forward and started playing with her breasts. Artemis screamed and came, triggering Percy's orgasm. 

Percy fell back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over them, Artemis still mounted on his dick.


	3. 2

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy and I were married. He was a son of Chaos, and a General of his armies. As such, he is incredibly busy. I lay on the bed next to him and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. 

When I awoke, a note was in place of Percy. 

Hey, moon. I had to go for a battle in the 69th sector. I'll be back within 3 turns of the 35th moon. I hope you slept well and have a nice day. 

Love, Percy 

I sighed. This happened all the time. I got up and went to the range to split some arrows. 

After a few hours of that, I went to make dinner. Venison pasta with sauce and wine. It was a good meal. 

The next day, Percy still wasn't back. I went to help out the juniors with archery. Thankfully, none of them took after their future General in the archery skills area. 

That night, I made salad, and some extra in case Percy came back after I had gone to sleep. I went to take my shower, and when I was washing the soap off, Percy opened the door and stepped in. He pecked me on the lips. "I'm back." He used his powers to dry me off immediately as I got out of the shower. 

I threw on sweats and a large shirt, slipping into bed. When Percy walked out, he was on his phone, typing rapidly, and in training clothes. I sat up and held his hand down. "Percy, I know you're dedicated to your army, but do you think you could just take one night off?" 

Percy sat down on the bed, still in his training wear, and continued typing away. I laid back down and sighed as I rolled onto my side. The blue glow seemed to fade after a while. I felt Percy get out of bed. There he goes again. More training. Then I felt him get back in bed. And his warm embrace. "I'm sorry. Could you forgive me?" He kissed my neck. I twisted so I was facing him. I kissed him, hard. 

The next morning, I woke up naked. Percy was there, and he was also naked. I rolled atop him, kissing him again. "Yes, but we're going to have to spend much more time like last night. And, be ready for kids."


	4. 3

**_Artemis PoV_ **

As of the end of the war, father had removed our maiden vows, saying that we needed more fighters for Olympus. Even Aphrodite gagged at that, her reasoning being that sex was an act of love, not just to make more soldiers. Disregarding Aphrodite, father said that we were all to go to a bar every Friday. It was disgusting, almost all the people, even the females, intoxicated. 

From all the times coming here, I had gained quite the alcohol tolerance, and quite a liking for a few songs. Especially Pretty Girl by Maggie Lindemann. The remixes were pretty good too. I felt arms wrap around my waist, far too close to my crotch. "Hey, girl. Wanna have some fun back at my place? You can show me how you work that ass of yours." 

I scowled, remembering that I wasn't to be violent. "No thanks. If you could leave me be, that'd be great." 

He started groping me. "Let me make that clear. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." 

The pig was suddenly yanked off me. "Hey, filth! She said no, and I'm damn sure you know what that means. Paws off the ladies unless they're cool with it." I turned to see the male was a demigod. He wasn't intoxicated though, so he must've been a son of Dionysus. He stepped closer and I saw that he had sea-green eyes. A son of Poseidon-wait, Percy Jackson. He handed me a drink. "Sorry 'bout that, some o' the guys here got no manners. The name's Percy, and I swear on the Styx the drink's fruit punch. Where I come from, we can't lie on that swear. What's your name?" 

I fumbled through my words. "Uh, um, Artemis." 

He smiled, "That's a nice name. You seem like a nice lady too. Care to tell why you're here?" 

I scowled. "My father ordered it." 

Percy scowled at that. "I hate when my elders boss me around like that. I'm here 'cause my girlfriend cheated on me, then dumped me, then tried to get back together with me when she found out I had planned to propose. A few old friends told me to hit the bar and have some fun. 'Go out, have fun, lose that fucking virginity of yours and enjoy yourself, Percy.' They say. My friends are all lunatics." 

I laughed. "Your friends sound rather, well, interesting." Without giving much thought, I blurted, "I'm a virgin too." We set down our empty drinks on a passing tray. 

"Well, good to know I'm not the only one. Care to dance?" Percy stuck out his hand. 

I bit my lip. "Um, I don't know how." 

Percy smiled and took my hand. "It's simple. Just follow my lead. Once you get the hang of it, you'll probably be the one leading." He pulled me out to the mass of bodies and we started swaying to the beat like everyone else. 

As the night went on, the floor started the clear and became more spacious. Percy was behind me now, our hands intertwined. The music stopped, the bar closed, and we went outside. Percy was still holding my hand. I blushed, this was my first time actually enjoying being at a bar. "Thanks for tonight, Percy. I actually enjoyed myself." 

"Good. I'm glad you finally enjoyed my uncle's order. Anyway, can I show you this place?" 

"I was wondering when you would figure it out. Sure." Percy used his demigod powers to teleport us to a clearing in a forest near a cliff that gave a beautiful view of the ocean   
and the moon. 

I sat down, and Percy sat behind me, stretching his legs so I was between them. I leaned into his chest, feeling it rumble as he speaks. "You know, the position of the moon affects the tides." 

"Really? I never knew that." I said as our faces inched closer. 

"Well, I'm sure there's much more I can teach you," Percy breathed before our lips connected. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. When we finally broke the kiss, Percy asked, "Hey, um, do you have a date for the annual party on Olympus?" 

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't." He smiled, "Will you go with me then?" 

"Yes," I said, kissing him again.


	5. M- 4

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Father had declared that myself, Apollo, and Hermes were all to go to college, seen as how modern education was apparently important. To make it so we couldn't find a way to cheat, father had turned us all mortal. To, in his mind, 'compensate', the all-powerful, mighty, intelligent king of the gods decided to reward me by removing my maiden oath. 

At the college, I was met by my dorm guide. Of course, with my luck, it had to be a male. For Fates' sake! Couldn't let me catch a break? No time to mourn the deaths of my sisters? No time to inform my hunters of the situation? 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the guide waving a piece of paper in my face. "Hello? Hello? Earth to miss, can you hear me?" I glared at him. The male sighed. "Well, aren't you just bursting with joy. Miss, may I know what you're name is? Mine's Percy." 

I raised my eyebrows. A strange name. "Artemis," I spoke. Percy froze up, his hand seeming to go to cover his crotch. I brushed that away for later. Silently, he handed me the papers he had been holding and started walking. 

"Follow me, miss," he mumbled. Percy showed me to my room and pointed to the number at the bottom of the page. "Those numbers are my phone and dorm. Call or come over if you need anything." I nodded and Percy left, closing the door behind him. As the door clicked shut, so did my understanding. 

Percy was the Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the seven, etc. Humble male, befriended by Zoe before her passing. The man I may or may not have had a tiny little crush on. I pushed that thought away. Percy had a girlfriend. 

I sighed and crashed on the couch in my room. I woke and showered, changing into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Wintertime. 

**_Time Skip-2 years_ **

After class one day, I somehow ended up at a frat party with Percy. And alcohol. Lots, and lots, of alcohol. 

My vision hazy, Percy led me out of the apartment. We stumbled back to my room, locking the door behind us. "Percy, whatever happened to your girlfriend?" I hiccuped. 

Percy stumbled with his words. "She cheated on and dumped me." 

Music started playing. Percy took my hand and we started dancing. At the end of the song, he kissed me. I kissed back. 

Our hands intertwined, we stumbled over to my bed. He started kissing my neck as we fell onto it. Percy's hands went to my shirt, pulling it over my head and flinging it off to the side. His shirt followed suit, and Percy continued kissing down my neck. He unclasped my bra and took my breast into his mouth. I gasped and moaned loudly. I finally understood why the rooms were soundproof. He pinched my nipple, lightly biting the one in his mouth. I screamed in pleasure and came in my pants. 

Percy started kissing me hard. My arms went around his neck as his hands went down and undid my bottoms. Next thing I knew, we were both naked, and Percy was hovering above me, my arms pinned to the bed. "Percy, I want you. Now," I mumbled into his ear. Percy pushed into me. I moaned loudly as he slipped inside. I felt him reach my hymen. "Break it," I murmured, "Fast." He slammed past it hard. I screamed in pain. Percy kissed me to muffle the scream. 

Looking into his eyes, I did not see lust. I saw only love. "Are you alright?" Instead of answering, I bucked my hips up. Percy suddenly pulled out. I moaned. I watched Percy place a condom on his tool. "Not quite financially ready for a child. When I have one, I want them to have a good life." I got off the bed, kissing him on the jaw. I led him back to my bed, pushing him down on the bed. I eased myself onto Percy's tip, moaning loudly. When he was fully sheathed inside me, I started rocking back and forth. I heard Percy groan. 

Percy sat up and started fondling my breasts as I rode him. He started kissing my neck, biting down just so it gave pleasure and left a mark. My cunt clenched his condom-covered cock as I came. My moans got louder. Percy pulled out of me, laying down. He positioned me so I was sitting on his head. I gasped and moaned. "Uhhhhhh, Nnnhhhhh, P-pe-rcy, kee-p g-going. F-faster." Percy started vigorously eating me out. I came all over his face. 

Percy picked me up, setting me so I was laying on my stomach. I flinched as I felt his tongue flicking around inside me. I moaned and came again. Percy shifted back up to me. "For another time," he whispered before falling asleep. 

The next morning, he was gone. I flopped down on my bed. I had just lost my virginity in a one night stand. Then I heard the door to the shower open. It was Percy. I must've looked genuinely surprised. Percy chuckled and walked over, sitting on the bed. He kissed me softly. "I showered you and changed the sheets, I hope you're fine with that." I smiled as Percy wrapped me in a hug and laid back down. I guess it wasn't a one night stand after all.


	6. 5

**_Third Person PoV_ **

It was the biggest bash Olympus had ever seen. The second Giant war had ended, and since he'd been dumped by his girlfriend, Percy Jackson was single. Word went around quickly that Percy was still a virgin, and many wanted to be the one the green-eyed demigod lost it to. All except a certain silver eyed goddess. 

Percy was running, trying not to be consumed by the mob of girls. He ran over to the punch bowl, saved by his friends. He heard a voice from behind him. "Perseus Jackson," the voice drawled, "I never did thank you for respecting my huntresses and releasing my mother." 

Percy spun around, bowing deeply. "Y-you're w-welcome, Lady Artemis." Artemis nodded, her eyes on the approaching mob of lust-crazed girls. Percy blanched. "Lady Artemis, could you help me get away from them? I really don't want to perform sexual activities with anyone." 

Artemis thought for a moment. "Well, you technically have to be here, but they wouldn't dare touch you if you were dancing with an Olympian goddess. I do not harbour the suggested feelings, I would like to make that clear." Percy nodded and took her hand. They both felt a spark fly up their arms. Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, while he placed a hand on her side, farthest he could from touching her breasts or crotch. They started dancing, swaying to the music like the other dancers. A few actually stopped for the sight. 1) Percy was actually dancing with someone, and 2) That someone was Artemis. 

As the night went on, their faces slowly crept closer together, though neither of them noticed. When most everyone had stopped to watch them, Artemis flashed herself and Percy to one of her sacred gardens, in which only those holding her permission could enter. Artemis shivered, and Percy pulled his sports coat off, draping it around her shoulders. "You're a really good dancer, Lady Artemis." 

"As are you, Perseus, and please, stop with the formalities, call me Artemis." 

"Only if you'll call me Percy instead of Perseus." 

Artemis rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "That can be done." 

They sat in peaceful silence for a period of time. "Artemis, why do you treat me with respect?" 

"Because you are what men should be. You're kind, compassionate, considerate, chivalrous, and so much more. You aren't disrespectful toward women, you don't lust for them and take action upon it." Artemis responded. 

"Oh," Was all Percy could say. 

"Percy, earlier, when I said I didn't harbour any feelings for you, that was true. Now, though, it's, um, changed." Artemis mumbled, looking down. Percy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Artemis felt something warm on her cheek and realized what Percy had done. Artemis blushed. She saw the moon start to come out. "I must leave for my duties, Percy. It was nice to get to know you. You're very sweet." 

**_Time Skip-3 years_ **

Percy had gone back to camp, never seeing or hearing from Artemis again. He, along with all the other cabin counsellors, including all the seven, was given immortality. 

Percy was in the arena training when he heard yelling. "The hunters are coming! The hunters are here! Artemis's hunters are here!" Percy paused his training and sprinted up the hill to find that this was true. 

He went to greet them, but was blocked by Annabeth. "Hey, Percy! So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Sunday-" 

Percy cut her off. "No, Annabeth. I'm not going on a date with you. Stop bothering me."

Annabeth kept trying to talk to him. Percy scowled and walked off toward the woods. Neither knew that a certain silver-eyed immortal had watched the exchange. 

Percy dove into the water, swimming around to clear his mind. He used his water powers to raise him to a cliff most didn't know about, and no-one went to. 

Artemis flashed over to behind a tree, walking out from behind it. Percy still hadn't noticed her. 

Not many knew it, but Artemis was a rather curious goddess. She stepped closer to it, peering over the edge. Artemis felt someone loop their arms around her waist from behind. "Careful, Artemis. I know you're a goddess, but I don't want you to get hurt." 

Artemis turned to see Percy was the one holding her. She blushed deeply as she stared into his sea-green eyes. "I'll be careful, Percy. I just hope you are too." The goddess stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. 

She pulled away, blushing even harder. Percy smiled gently and tilted her chin up. "I believe I missed the last time." He brought his lips back to hers.


	7. M- 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Everything was dark. The last thing I remember was being knocked out of the sky when a projectile hit my chariot. 

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and I groaned. Someone knocked on the door and entered, covering their eyes. "Is it alright to uncover my eyes?" 

"Sure, but I have a whole damn lot of questions for you....."

"Percy. My name is Percy. I'm from the future, and, long story short, Zeus shot you out of the sky because he thought you would become too powerful. In the future, you're dead, but we really need you, so I travelled back in time to save you." 

"How?" 

"Kronos's inherited powers and all that stuff. I'm always the one on missions 'cause I'm the only one of the seven unmarried." 

"What happened to Annabeth?" 

"Dumped me and married my half brother. Love never really was my thing, anyway. It's quite the burden. I thought I felt a spark-I guess I was wrong." 

"Hmmm, that makes sense." 

"D'you want me to show you around my place? Yours won't be built for a while, so you should get used to the place." 

I nodded and Percy helped me up from my place on the floor. I felt a spark fly up my arm, and judging by his reaction, so did he. "So, um, how old are you now?" 

"Depends. I was given immortality and I time travel a lot. So, I've existed for a little bit longer than you actually, 4,007, actually. Almost 4,008." 

"Huh, you really do time travel a lot." 

"Heh, yeah. So, um, I forgot to tell you. After you were hit with the bolt, your father removed your oath. Your hunters are still intact though. A special branch in the rebellion's forces. Made sure that no guys join. Well, a couple did, but you don't have to worry about it. They're gay." 

I nodded numbly. 

**_Time Skip-3 Months_ **

I was sitting at a ledge in the artificial nature area. I felt Percy walking up behind me. "Hey, Artemis. You were seeming a little down lately, so I just wanted to see if you were okay." 

Percy stuck his hand out and pulled me up so I was standing to face him. I looked away. Why did my heart keep pounding so fast? "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Percy cupped my chin and turned it so I had to look at him. "Artemis, please don't lie. I want to help you, but I can't when you lie about nothing being wrong." 

"Fine," I mumbled harshly, tears pricking my eyes. "I'm scared. Happy?" 

Percy stepped closer to me. "But what are you scared of?" 

I flinched when I felt him touch my cheek. "Feelings," I whispered. Percy looped an arm around my waist and kissed me. I froze up, not knowing what to do. My heart started pounding even faster. Was this what I wanted? The tears started to fall. Percy stopped kissing me, but just held me. I pushed away. "I-I'm sorry. I just-need time to think," I choked out before diving into the lake. I swam over to the other side, climbing up to the adjacent ledge. I cried in confusion and frustration, and I don't know when I fell asleep. 

When I awoke, I was still at the ledge, but I had a pillow and blanket. There was also food and a note. I ate the food, and the note said that Percy was in his room if I wanted to talk, or I could just holler. I curled up on the ground. "Oh, Percy, why is everything so confusing?" 

"I don't know, Artemis. I don't know." Percy answered. I spun, trying to find where his voice came from. He jumped down from above and helped me up. I tripped and fell into him. Percy hugged me, and I hugged him around the neck, my legs wrapping around his waist. Percy stroked my hair and walked back to his room. I don't know how I was clean, but I was. Percy sat on his bed, me in his lap. "Artemis, are you alright? Please be honest." 

My lip trembled as tried so hard not to look into his emotion-filled eyes. Percy sighed and stared at the wall behind me. Something about this felt so wrong. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I turned golden, blushing hard. Percy looked at me and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I think I'm fine now, Percy." Then, in a quieter, more seductive tone, I murmured, "But you could make it better." 

Percy raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, if we were to get there, I didn't really expect you to start. Not complaining though." 

I blushed even harder. "4 millennia and no stuff-what'd you expect?" Percy kissed me again. I kissed back. Percy started moving down, kissing down my neck, and biting down gently. I rolled so Percy was laying on his back on the bed, and I was straddling his stomach. Percy sat up and kissed me again, his hands going to my breasts. I moaned into his mouth, melting into his touch. Percy broke the kiss, pulling my shirt off. I tugged his off as well. Percy unclasped my bra and flung it to the side, toying with my nipples. 

I moaned loudly and arched my back. Percy took one nipple in my mouth and fondled the other with his hand. "Uhhhhhhhh! Ahh! Perrccyyy!" I screamed. I knew it wasn't pain. I knew it felt good, so it had to be pleasure. Percy must've come to the same conclusion. He pinched my nipple and slightly grazed the other with his teeth. I felt my nether regions dampen as I screamed. 

"Mmmhhh, Artemis, if you're that wet from breast stimulation, I wonder....." Percy trailed off. He pulled off his pants, stripping down to his boxers. My eyes bulged when I saw the massive tent he was pitching. Percy rolled so I was laying on my back. I felt him removing my jeans and undergarments. His nose just barely brushed me, and I gasped. Percy crawled up so he was in a pushup position above me, teasing his tip along my entrance. I whimpered as he continued to tease me. Percy nuzzled my neck and suddenly bit my nipple. I screamed and orgasmed again. I lay flat on my back, breathless, with my head turned to the side. 

Percy stopped. He laid down next to me. "You're tired. I want you to be fully aware our first time, so I guess we'll just have to build up your stamina. Rest." I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	8. M (Not Really)- 7

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy Jackson was my guardian. He has been my guardian since a few months after the second Giant War. Each Olympian god or goddess had a guardian of the opposite gender. Since this decree, all Olympian's maiden vows had been removed, including my own, meaning the disbandment of my hunters, who split between Camps Half-Blood, Jupiter, and Myth. Camp Myth was a place for people from all mythical pantheons to find peace. 

Percy stood at the door and knocked on the frame. "Arty, s'it alright for me to come in?" 

I groaned, "Uhhh, yeah." 

He sat at the foot of my bed. "You feeling any better? You took a heavy hit from the monster's spear." 

I sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine, Percy." 

Percy gestured toward the bandaid peaking out from under my shirt. As my guardian, he was also my personal doctor. I shrugged and Percy lifted my shirt, pulling it up so that he could see the whole gauze. That also happened to be just under my bra. Percy removed the bandaid and saw that despite the ichor soaked bandaid, I was fully healed. 

"Well, Artemis, I'd say you're healed, but I'd say another day of bed rest." Percy assessed, pulling my shirt back down to cover my stomach. 

"Percy, can you stay and talk with me? It gets boring." I asked. Percy thumped down on the bed next to me. 

"Sooooo, what do you wanna talk about?" Percy asked. 

"Hmm, what happened to that daughter of Athena you dated?" I asked. 

"Eh, she broke up with me to date some legionnaire," Percy responded. 

"Have you found anyone else?" I inquired. Percy looked up at the ceiling. "I found someone I like, and I know they'd be loyal, but I don't think she'd like me." 

I snorted. "You're Percy Fucking Jackson. Most would readily drop their panties for you if you just randomly showed up at their doorstep." 

Percy sat up. "That's the thing! I want someone who's real, someone who wants me for my personality. You of all people should understand that." 

I sighed. "I meant that if so many people want you, there should be at least one good person who wants you." I reasoned. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Percy said. 

"So, tell me more about this girl," I said. "Well, she's kind, intelligent, brave, strong, and independent. She knows I exist, and she's also immortal. I think she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She's got lush auburn hair and the most startlingly beautiful silver eyes." Percy said. 

"Percy, if I'm right about who the person is, she likes you too," I said, my face heating. Percy leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips. "MMmmhh!" I squealed, surprised by his sudden actions. I relaxed into the kiss, feeling him wrap me in a warm embrace. 

I pulled away, gasping for breath. Percy smiled sheepishly. "So, what do you wanna talk about now?" 

I rolled atop him, straddling his waist. "Shut up and kiss me," I breathed before our lips connected again. I led his hand up to my bra, and he looked at me as though asking. "Please, I need this," I whispered. 

**_Time Skip-Next Morning_ **

I awoke groggily, last night's events coming back to me. I rolled and saw that Percy was sound asleep next to me. I groaned and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the shower. After I had bathed and stumbled into my clothes, I felt Percy's arms around me, bringing me back to the bed. "You're tired, love. Sleep." 

Percy went to take a shower, and when he came back clothed, I murmured, "Percy, I'm pregnant." 

Percy nodded and slipped back into the bed next to me.


	9. 8

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I was running. Running from my father. Running from my brother. Running from my hunters. Running from monsters. Running from everything. 

Why? Because I had been marked a traitor. Father had negotiated to give me to the Giants for the usage of their choosing in return for peace. I had disagreed. As such, Zeus removed my maiden vow and placed a bounty on my head. He stated all who helped me were traitors to Olympus, and I was enemy number one. Zeus had also stripped me of my powers, rendering me a powerless immortal. 

A hellhound was at my heels. I burst forward with my last strength. I tripped over a root, falling, and hitting my head. I rolled over, groaning. I had no energy left. This was it, I was going to be captured. I closed my eyes as the sound of approaching footsteps and shout grew louder. I felt something pick me up and use their powers to travel us somewhere. 

I opened my eyes and saw sea green ones staring back at me. Perseus Jackson. Did I mention how close we were? So close our noses were brushing. Perseus had his arm around me, holding one finger up as to say 'quiet'. For some odd reason, I didn't mind. 

He pointed down. 

We were in the branches above where I had been moments ago, dangling on the edge. 

A mob ran up. "Where is she? She was right here moments ago!" A particularly burly male yelled. 

Perseus turned us to mist and transported us somewhere. "Where are we?" I asked. 

Perseus smiled, "The moon, Lady Artemis. The moon." He pointed out the window. He was right. We were on the moon. "I hope you don't mind, Lady Artemis. I was on the run after sticking up for you, and I had this base here. I saw that you needed help, so I got you up here too." 

"How did you acquire this place?" 

"Well, before Annabeth cheated on me, I had planned to make this a vacation home for the two of us. She never knew about it, so it's safe. The place is called Moon Bunker, mainly because it's a bunker, so someone could live here forever, and it's on the moon. The bunker uses solar energy and is self sufficient. There are farming areas, specially adapted so that the crops can grow in the harsh environment. Your room is just down the hall, and mine's the one next to it. If you need anything else, just ask." Perseus spoke. 

"Perseus, why did you stick up for me?" 

"Because it was the right thing to do. Nobody deserves to be handed over like property. Especially not you. On a different topic, could you call me Percy instead of Perseus? It makes me feel old." 

"Sure thing Percy, but only if you call me Artemis. Also, you're pretty old for a demigod. Well, immortalized, but still." 

"Nah, I think I'll call you Arty." My face flushed and I punched his shoulder. Percy smiled cheekily. 

We were headed to our rooms when there was a sudden whooshing noise. Percy grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. Percy pulled away. "Sorry, Artemis. There's some space creature out here, and it's rather violent. For some reason, it only attacks when it sees faces. I haven't gotten a chance to relocate it just yet, and it could see through the window. The bedroom windows have been covered, so you don't have to worry about that." 

I nodded, trying to push the fuzziness out of my head and savouring the tingling feeling in my lips. "Well, thanks, I guess." 

"Oh, uh, sorry about your oath, Artemis." 

"That's alright. I don't really mind anymore." I said. There was another whooshing sound and I pushed Percy into his room, closing the door behind me. I tripped and landed atop Percy, our lips connected. Both our faces were flushed gold. Before going to my room, I suddenly blurted, "I think you're cute." 

**_Time Skip-2 Years_ **

Percy had asked if he could come in to talk. I sat on the bed, and he sat down next to me. "Artemis, um, I don't know an easier way to say this, I think I love you." I blanched, hearing what he said. "I've had those feeling for a while, and I just didn't think it was right to not tell you." 

There was a whooshing noise again. Yep, couldn't relocate it. I grabbed his shirt and pressed my lips to his. "There aren't any windows in here, Arty," Percy said. 

"Shut up and kiss me, Jackson," I commanded. Percy pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms going around my waist. My lips parted for Percy's tongue, which proceeded to explore my mouth. When we finally broke apart, we were gasping for breath. I flopped onto the bed, motioning for Percy to join me. "It's gonna be a cold night, Percy." 

"Yeah," He said. "If we don't share body heat we might get frostbite or something." I smiled and rested my head on his chest as Percy pulled the blanket over us.


	10. 9

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Zeus had decreed that I had spent close to no time in the modern world, and had to thus spend 4 years as a mortal. In college. 

I sighed. Grades didn't actually matter, but I would pass anyway. I was supposed to 'mingle' with the students. 

I grabbed my bag and sped down the hall, I was running behind schedule. I ran into a male with messy dark hair and green eyes. 

"Ooof!" He groaned. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." 

Strange, he wasn't acting like a normal male. "Uh, it's fine. I shouldn't have been running in the first place." 

"So, um, what's your name?" 

"Artemis. What about you?" 

"Percy. What class do you have next?" 

"Ancient Greek. How 'bout you?" 

"Same. It seemed like it'd be helpful. Or at least a class I could pass." Percy answered.

We walked in and breezed through the class. As I left, I felt Percy tap my shoulder. "Hey, um, I was wondering if you were free during lunch?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Cool, I'll meet you in the courtyard at 12:30." 

I blinked repeatedly as I walked back to my dorm. Had the boy just asked me on a date? Well, I guess he was kind, and cute too. I blushed at what I was thinking. Shit, it was already 12:20! I scrambled to the bathroom and out the door, down to the courtyard. But why did I care, and why was I going? 

I met Percy at the west entrance to the courtyard. "Hey Artemis, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to take a stroll down by the garden?" 

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great." Percy took my hand and started walking toward the garden. 

As we walked around aimlessly and talked, I got the feeling we were being followed. Percy led me around a corner, and I saw a flash of gold. Percy looked as though he had also spotted it. Suddenly, he pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I let out a squeal of surprise, pushing back on his chest. Percy held me against him harder, and I started to realize I actually enjoyed it. Percy released me and apologized profusely. "Artemis I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or rush it, but bad people were following us and I couldn't think of anything else, I swear it on the Styx." I nodded numbly. A male had kissed me. And I didn't mind. And he was a demigod. 

"You're a demigod," I whispered. Percy looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Yeah. Son of Poseidon. There were monsters following us; they might come back. We should go back inside." Percy mumbled quietly, his eyes on the bush behind me. Percy took my hand, leading me to his dorm. I sat down next to him on the couch. "So, care to explain how you knew I was a demigod, Artemis?" 

"I..." I paused, "-First, promise you won't treat me any different, okay?" 

"I swear on the Styx to treat you as I would currently," Percy said. 

I gulped. "I'm Artemis, goddess of the moon." 

I saw Percy flinch lightly, then calm himself. "How?" Was all he managed to get out. 

"My father decreed that I had to spend time in the modern world. He turned me mortal, and took my oath." I grumbled. 

Then I looked up. In a quiet mumble, I said, "But maybe this won't be so bad." 

Percy swallowed. "Earlier, when I kissed you, I really didn't mean to offend you." 

"I know. Now, stand up." Percy did as told, and I did the same. Then I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly, blushing. 

Percy leaned down the slightest bit and kissed me. "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just said so." I blushed even harder. 

Trying to change the subject, I said, "So, you play the guitar?" 

Percy nodded and flicked his wrist, making water bring his guitar to us. He started strumming it, the tune accompanied by his melodic voice. 

He sang Tired by Alan Walker and Gavin James. I hummed along with him, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder. 

When I awoke, I was engulfed in Percy's arms, laying atop him on the couch. I rested my head back down. Percy cracked his eyes open. "Morning, Arty."


	11. M- 10

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I groaned as sat up, stretching. Blinking rapidly, I took in my surroundings: I wasn't in my tent, or my palace, or even an infirmary, I was in what looked like a holding cell, but a room. With a male. I scrambled out of the bed, my back to the wall. "Who are you, male scum?" 

The male looked up from his spot on the other side of the room. He made direct eye contact with me and grabbed the blanket from the bed, tossing it to me. "I would think you'd want to cover yourself, Artemis." 

I looked down and blushed deeply. I was wearing only my translucent nightgown and panties. I wrapped the blanket around myself and looked back up to see that the male, unlike most, wasn't staring at my body; he was reading a book. It was in Greek. Then I realized something. "Percy, is that you?" 

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, and I don't know how we got here either.” For some odd reason, when he smiled at me, my legs felt like Jell-O. It occurred to me-Percy had seen me almost naked. I blushed even deeper at the thought. Suddenly, the door slammed open. 

The ugly face of Gaia was at the door. "Hello, great-grandchildren. You must be wondering what you're here for, yes?" We both nodded. "Well, you see, I'm not going to tell you why, but if you two don't fuck, Olympus is gonna get destroyed." 

"Oh really?" I asked. Gaia snapped her fingers, summoning my father and brother, bound, gagged, and beat. 

"Really." She snapped her fingers and they disappeared. Stepping out the door, she grinned, "Now, get busy!" Then slammed the door closed. 

I stared down at the floor, trying to comprehend what was happening. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Artemis, are you alright?" I looked up and saw the look Percy had on his face. 

I sighed, speaking in a barely audible tone. "I liked you. I still do. I had thought if there were a way, then maybe...but now this." 

Percy stepped closer and lifted the blanket so it was around both of us and he was hugging me. I smiled a small smile and leaned into him. 

"You don't have to do this, moon." Percy's chest rumbled as he spoke. 

Gaia appeared in the room, Apollo and Zeus in even worse conditions than earlier. "Actually, she does, unless she wants Olympus overtaken and her Hunters raped, then tortured to death." She teleported out with my family. I leaned closer into Percy, tears pricking my eyes. I felt Percy wrap around me tighter, carrying me to the bed I had awoken in. 

Percy sat down on the bed with me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "I promise to love you, to care for you, to protect you, and if we have a child, I promise to care for them too." 

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his own. "Thank you, Percy." Percy kissed me gently on the lips. When we broke apart, I smiled sadly. My first kiss was with the person I wanted it to be with, and it was incredible. But it wasn't under the circumstances I had imagined. I noticed Percy staring at a wall blankly. "Percy, are you alright?" 

Percy looked up and sighed. "Yeah, but I had always hoped to give my first time after marriage." I leaned forward and kissed him again. "Then again, if it's the person you'll be married to, I guess it doesn't really matter." Percy leaned forward and kissed me again. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, granting his tongue entry. A feminine moan escaped my lips as Percy ravaged my mouth. My arms looped around his neck and I felt Percy's hands go to my waist. I broke off, gasping for breath, a blush prominent on my face. The blanket was bunched up at the foot of the bed. 

"So, should we start now, or..." I trailed off. Percy tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers, giving a clear view of the tent he was pitching. He gently pushed me down so I was lying flat on my back. Percy was just above me, pinning my wrists above my head. 

He kissed me softly on the lips, and said, "Just tell me if you want me to stop," before starting to kiss down my neck. I let out another moan as Percy bit down on my neck, licking and sucking at the skin. He suddenly rolled and lifted me so he was on his back, and I was laying on my back atop him, his rod poking my thigh. 

"Nhnnhhh,” I moaned as Percy attacked my neck again. I in-took a sharp breath as felt Percy's hands gliding up my sides, underneath my nightgown, which was riding up with his hands. Just as he reached my breasts, I sat up and removed the nightgown myself. Percy rolled so he was above me again. I turned my head so I was looking away from him. Percy kissed me on the cheek and waited for me to look at him. I turned back to look at him, our faces so close our noses brushed. "Percy, I'm scared. Will it hurt?" 

Percy kissed my forehead, "I don't know, moon. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I went to ask another question, but Percy kissed me. He kissed down my neck again and reached my breasts, then froze. Percy flipped us and sat up so he was between my legs. He captured my lips with his own, and my arms went around his neck again. One of his arms went around my waist. His other hand was on my stomach, slowly tracing upward. 

His hand glided up onto my breast, brushing my nipple. "Ohhh, Uhhhnnnnnnnh.." I sounded, an unfamiliar feeling I could only register as pleasure coursing through my veins. Percy did the same to my other breast, eliciting more feminine sounds. His mouth left my own, going to my breasts. I gasped and bucked slightly when he took my nipple into his mouth. I pressed my face to Percy's hair, breathing heavily. 

The door suddenly banged open with a loud crash, and a loud, "Stop!" Resounded through the room. I froze. That was Apollo's voice. Percy detached his mouth from my breast and sat up, pressing my face to his chest. 

"Lord Apollo, what's happening?" Percy asked. 

"I don't know, Perseus, why don't you explain why you're trying to rape my sister?!" Apollo screamed. 

I looked up, and saw Aphrodite giggle as she walked up behind him. "Oh, Apollo! Now you've ruined it! I tricked them! They thought that if they didn't fuck, Gaia was going to attack Olympus!" She dragged my brother out the door and closed it. I heard the sound of the lock clicking in place. I got off of Percy awkwardly. 

"Well, um, that was strange," Percy murmured. He dressed himself, then grabbed my nightgown and tossed it to me. I nodded numbly. "So, what you said about you liking me, is that still true?" 

I looked back up and saw hope shining in his captivating eyes. I gulped and nodded, feeling my knees go weak as he flashed a charming smile. 

That was 2 millennia ago. Now Percy's immortal, after finally accepting it in his third offer for saving the Roman Camp for destruction. He was given immortality about 3 years ago. Before that, we never dated knowing it would never work. About 3 years ago, we also started dating. Now we're engaged.


	12. 11

**_Artemis PoV_ **

It was an average night, flying my chariot across the Manhattan skyline, when I sensed a being, emitting such power that they could only be an immortal, speeding toward me. My head snapped to the side, and the last thing I saw before passing out was a pair of captivating, sea-green eyes. 

I groaned as I awoke, trying to sit up. "Lady Artemis, I wouldn't recommend trying to move. You got injured pretty bad when you fell" A deep voice rumbled. I turned and saw the same pair of green eyes. 

I racked my brain to try and figure why the male seemed so familiar, and why I wasn't freaking out. "Perseus?" I asked. 

He bowed deeply, "At your service, Milady." 

"What happened?" 

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well, you see, I kinda, um, gave Blackjack doughnuts, and um, lost control..." 

I sighed. "Perseus, you know you aren't supposed to feed that Pegasus of yours any doughnuts." 

Percy bowed again deeply. "I understand, Milady." 

I groaned. "Perseus, please, you saved me from the sky, call me Artemis." 

"Only if you'll call me Percy," the brave demigod countered. I sighed and nodded. 

Percy grinned childishly and hugged me. Impulsively, I hugged him back. When I realized what I was doing, I froze, then realized I enjoyed the warmth that spread throughout my body. His ocean scent hit me, comforting, though I never went to the beach. I felt a sting in my ribs and grunted falling back onto the cot. Percy knelt down next to me. 

"May I see?" I nodded. Percy gently lifted my shirt, and I saw the gold-tinted bandage covering my stomach. He removed the bandage and I looked away, breathing shallow. Percy picked up a concoction of nectar, ambrosia, and various herbs. He soaked a cloth in it and gently laid the cloth on my wound. 

"Mmnhhuh!" I sounded, a sharp stinging coursing through me. 

I felt Percy's hand wrap around my smaller one. "Shhhh, Artemis, it'll be fine, just relax." 

I nodded and laid back, breathing deeply. I stared up at the ceiling as my bones set back in place, the ichor seeped back into me, and my skin knitted back together. Percy lifted the cloth and kissed the spot. I didn't really mind. 

I sat up quickly, and our foreheads smacked together. I blushed, and so did Percy. "I don't think we did that quite right," Percy mumbled. Then he cupped my chin and kissed me. When we broke apart, my head felt fuzzy, and I couldn't hear Percy quite clearly. "Sorry, Artemis...please don't kill me...I was stupid." 

When I finally regained my senses, I stood up and said, "Shut up, Percy. I prefer it when your lips aren't making noise, I like it better when they're kissing mine." Then I grabbed his shirt and smashed my lips on his. This must be how love feels. 

Percy gasped, "Well, that was quick." I smiled and rested my head on his chest as I leaned into a hug. 

"I don't care," I mumbled into his chest as I fell asleep. 

I awoke in Percy's arms. He smiled, "Sorry, there was only one bed." 

"That's okay," I murmured before kissing him.


	13. M- 12

**_Third PoV_ **

As the Second Giant War ended, Annabeth left Percy for some minor god, though all of the seven were made immortal. 

Percy, kicking around in his cabin, jumped when the Fates flashed in. "Perseus Jackson," Lachesis began. "We have decided to finally give you a break. You now own a mansion on a secluded beach in Hawaii. The remaining members of the hunt; Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, Phoebe, and Atalanta, as well as Artemis herself, are staying there. You have complete control over them, and the mansion is self-cleaning and never runs out of what you need. Would you like to go now?" Percy nodded. 

Percy appeared in the mansion, the remaining hunters surrounding them. Percy clapped his hands together. "Alright, girls. There are a couple of rules I need to establish. First, no clothes unless I say so. Second, sex can be had anywhere in the mansion. Clear?" The hunters and Artemis nodded, then everyone, including Percy, stripped. 

"Now," Percy started. "Who here' still a virgin?" All the girls raised their hand. "Who here's never been eaten out or fingered?" All the girls kept their hands up. Percy nodded. 

"Alright then," He said. "Bianca, come here. Everyone else, gather round the table and watch. You can play with your breasts, but you can't cum." 

Percy picked up Bianca and laid her stomach up on the table. He then spread her legs and started eating her out. Bianca squealed and started moaning, shortly thereafter screaming Percy's name and cumming. Percy then flipped her over and ate out her ass, ending in the same result. Percy then pulled away from Bianca's private parts and moved her over to the couch. 

"Atalanta, go lay on the table. Everyone else, make Bianca cum as much as possible," Percy ordered. Phoebe and Zoe played with her breasts, while Thalia ate out her pussy and Artemis ate her ass. 

Percy nodded, satisfied, and walked over to Atalanta. He did the same thing as he had done to Bianca, with the same results. 

Percy moved Atalanta over to the couch, sitting her so Bianca was eating her out. 

"Phoebe, go lay on the table. Bianca, keep eating out Atalanta. Atalanta, eat out Bianca. Thalia and Artemis, make out and play with each others' breasts," Percy stated. 

He went over to Phoebe and the same happened as with Bianca and Atalanta. He then moved Phoebe over to the couch Bianca and Atalanta were on. 

"Phoebe," Percy said. "Finger Atalanta. Atalanta, finger Bianca. Bianca, finger Phoebe." 

Percy then walked over to Thalia and Artemis, who were doing as told, kissing and fondling each other. Percy got on his knees and ate out Thalia's pussy, then ass. 

Thalia's moan and squeals were muffled by Artemis. 

Percy sent Thalia over to join the group of girls fingering one another, then turned to Artemis. 

He sat down on a large couch with Artemis in his lap. Fondling her breasts, Percy rumbled, "I decided you're going to be the first one to lose your virginity. Where do you want to lose it?" 

Artemis thought for a moment, then answered, "Your bed, Percy." 

Percy nodded and slung Artemis over his shoulder, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Percy tossed her down on the massive bed and kissed her hard on the lips. He started ravaging her body; sucking, licking, and touching all the most sensitive places. Artemis was moaning loudly and had cum multiple times, curling his hair around her fingers. Percy rammed into her, causing Artemis to scream in pleasure. "PERCYYYYY!!!" A hard orgasm rocked through her. Percy flopped backwards and lifted her to his face, licking up all the cum. Artemis rolled onto her stomach, and Percy slammed his dick into her ass. Artemis came again, her scream muffled by the pillows. 

After several more rounds, Artemis knocked out, deadbeat tired. Percy, also worn out, fell asleep next to her. 

The next morning, Percy woke and found that he, Artemis, and the bed were all clean. Artemis sat up and stretched, then tried to get up. She fell back onto the bed. 

"My legs are so sore." 

Percy nodded as he kissed her. "Alright, well, I'll send someone up." Percy got out of bed and found the other 5 girls all eating breakfast. 

Percy clapped his hands together. "Great to see you're all up. I need someone to bring Artemis breakfast and entertain her." 

Thalia snickered. "After what we heard last night, I'd've figured she'd be sleeping for a bit longer." Percy chuckled, then sent Atalanta and Bianca up to keep Artemis company. 

Percy ate some breakfast, then cleared the kitchen. "Let's play a game! Who cums first! The person it takes the longest for me to make cum wins." Percy started the clock and rammed into Thalia. She, like Artemis, screamed his name loudly. He continued to slam in and out of her, taking a breast into his mouth and fingering her ass as he did so. After about 3 minutes, Thalia had cum. 

Phoebe was laying on the couch, eating Zoe out as she humped Phoebe's face. Thalia swapped positions with Phoebe, and Percy bent Phoebe over the back of the couch, thrusting his cock into her as he fingered her pussy and tweaked her nipple. Phoebe lasted about a minute and a half. Phoebe swapped positions with Zoe, who Percy pushed against a wall and began to fuck. It took Zoe three minutes to cum. 

Percy cleared his throat. "Alright, it's a tie between Zoe and Thalia. I'm gonna check on the other girls while the two of you play with Phoebe as a reward." Percy bounced up the steps, opening the door to his room to find Atalanta eating out Artemis, who was moaning into Bianca as Bianca humped her face. 

Percy quietly walked up behind Atalanta and shoved her dick in his ass. Atalanta moaned loudly into Artemis's pussy, causing all three of the girls to cum. Percy pulled Atalanta away from Artemis's pussy and started to fuck her pussy as opposed to her ass. After Atalanta had cum, she went back to giving Artemis oral, and Percy rolled Bianca so she was next to Artemis, then fucked Bianca until he came. 

Percy walked back down to the living room and saw that Zoe was eating out Phoebe while fingering her ass, and Thalia was being eaten out by Phoebe while playing with her breasts. 

He walked over to the pool and had the girls all go to the top of the diving board. 

Percy made his way to the top of the ladder and gave his orders. The girls started to finger themselves. 

Percy then blindfolded all of them. He paired Atalanta and Bianca, who fell off the board, into the pool as they made out. Phoebe was grinding her pussy against the railing. Percy walked up behind her and pushed her into the water, pulling off her blindfold as he did. Zoe and Thalia rolled off into the water, where Phoebe was holding court. This left Artemis and Percy. Artemis was blindfolded, but no longer fingering herself. Percy started rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly. He also began stimulating her breast by licking and biting her nipple. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dove into the water, splashing all the girls. 

Percy formed a bubble around Artemis's head as he dunked it underwater. He then shoved his dick in her mouth, where Artemis started blowing him. Percy used the water to spread her legs into a split, then start swirling the cum around inside her. This dazed Artemis. Percy pulled her back up, and Artemis wrapped around him, moaning loudly. 

All the other girls had removed their blindfolds, and were watching Artemis try to recuperate. Percy walked up o one of the pool lounging-chairs and sat Artemis on his dick. Zoe got out of the pool and positioned herself to be eaten out by Percy as she ate out Artemis. Percy started eating her out and playing with Artemis's tits. 

After Artemis recovered, Zoe went back to playing with the other girls. Percy kissed down Artemis's neck and bit down, leaving a love-bite. 

Percy then had them all gather in the shooting range. "I bet can beat all of you in a one on one archery contest," He proclaimed. The girls snorted. 

Percy shot his arrow, making a four. Pretty good for him. 

Bianca got in stance, nocked the arrow, pulled back the string, then Percy got between her legs and started fingering her. Bianca yelped and released, hitting the frame leg. 

Atalanta squeezed her legs shut, not making a very good stance. As she pulled back the arrow, Percy grabbed her breast, and Atalanta released the arrow, getting a two. 

Phoebe quickly pulled back the string, and released just as Percy slammed his dick in her ass, making her arrow hit a tree. 

Zoe pushed Percy to the ground and sat on him as she got into position. As she released, Percy sat up and pinched her nipple. The arrow shot high into the air and landed in the lake. 

Thalia stood on top of Percy, and as she pulled back the arrow, Percy thrust his finger into her ass, causing her to shoot a one at the very top of the board. 

Artemis stood, got into position, and Percy stood in front of her. As Artemis went to release the arrow, Percy kissed her, sending her aim off so she hit a tree. 

Percy smiled smugly. "See. I win." Then he returned his attention back to Artemis, who he had up against a wall. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Artemis put her hands on his, then they slid back down to her sides. Artemis pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Percy held her hands up above her head and started sucking, licking, and biting on Artemis's nipples. 

Later, Percy decided to take a nap. Artemis, also tired, followed him up and slipped into bed next to him. 

Percy awoke that afternoon and found Artemis curled up next to him. Percy smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. 

Percy kissed her forehead. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Or how adorable you are when you yawn?" Artemis blushed and shook her head. "I don't know why the Fates decided to give me 6 huntresses when I only needed the one."

The Fates flashed in. "Done," Lachesis spoke. "It's only the two of you once we flash out. She'll no longer follow all your orders anymore." Percy nodded and they flashed out. 

Artemis looked up at him. "I don't even care about that." She laid back down. "I'm tired, Percy." 

Percy smiled and laid down next to Artemis, kissing her on the cheek and placing an arm around her stomach as they drifted off.


	14. M- 13

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy had been assigned a new job: pleasure the hunters of Artemis and her lady however they choose. Also, to protect Artemis. 

Percy, the remaining hunters, and Artemis were sent to a large house off the coast of Starbuck Island. On arrival, Zoe and Phoebe dragged Percy into one of the rooms, locking the door behind her. 

"Percy, strip, and take our clothes off too. I'm horny." Zoe declared. Percy, dumbfounded, stripped to his boxers and walked toward Thalia. She tackled him onto the bed and straddled his waist. 

When Percy did nothing, Zoe sighed and got off him. Phoebe coughed. "Clearly, we need to motivate him." The two hunters stripped to their bare skin and started a match of tonsil tennis. 

Zoe, atop Phoebe on the bed, ordered, "Percy, start fingering us." Percy shoved his middle fingers into the two, causing them to gasp loudly. Phoebe pulled his finger out and started humping his face, while Zoe started humping Phoebe's face. 

Meanwhile, in the main area, Thalia turned to Artemis. "Well, guess I'll have to wait my turn, unless you wanna?" 

Artemis shook her head vigorously, shocked by her lieutenant's words. Thalia pulled a power cancelling bracelet from her pocket and surged toward Artemis. She clipped the bracelet on the goddess's wrist, which then turned invisible, then pulled Artemis into the next room, closing the door behind her. 

Thalia grabbed some handcuffs and cuffed Artemis's limbs to the four bedposts. "Thalia, what are you doing? I said n-" Thalia shoved a gag in Artemis's mouth. She kissed down her neck, then bit down hard. Artemis screamed into the gag, feeling her lieutenant's teeth sink into her skin and draw ichor. Thalia then tore off the goddess's clothes, removing her own as well. 

Thalia left hickies all across Artemis's torso, though not on her breasts. Thalia would slap Artemis if she ever screamed. Thalia then pinched Artemis's nipples, hard. 

Artemis's back arched as she tried to shake off Thalia. The lieutenant then took Artemis's left breast into her mouth, biting her nipple so hard ichor was drawn. Artemis screamed loudly into the gag. 

Thalia slid down so she was facing Artemis's pussy. Artemis thrashed, hoping Thalia wouldn't do anything. Thalia crawled back up. "I'll make you a deal, Artemis. You don't say anything to Percy, and I don't do anything to your pussy," Artemis nodded furiously. Thalia grinned and took out Artemis's gag, then sat on her face. "Eat." Artemis timidly complied, sticking her tongue into the tight space. Thalia sighed. "You have no idea how to do this." She began humping Artemis's face. 

After Thalia had cum, she climbed off Artemis and uncuffed her, then left. 

Artemis scrambled to the bathroom, vigorously scrubbing herself. After she had dried off, she found another set of clothes. She stepped back out to the living room and saw Thalia going at it with Zoe and Phoebe on the couch. She also saw Percy awkwardly trying to leave without alerting the three. 

Percy managed an escape to the kitchen, where he ran into Artemis. "Uh, hi, Artemis." 

"H-hey, Percy," Artemis stuttered. 

Percy squinted. "Looks like you've got a cut on your neck, Artemis." Percy motioned for her to follow him. Artemis followed Percy to the First Aid room. Percy grabbed Artemis's waist and pulled her close. Artemis yelped. "Don't worry, Artemis. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." 

Percy held a flashlight to the bite mark. "Huh, looks like someone bit you. That's weird." He grabbed a bottle of antibacterial spray. "This'll only sting a bit." Percy squirted it onto the bite a couple of times, then wiped away the excess. He bandaged it then kissed her temple. 

"That should be fine now," Percy said. 

Artemis nodded. "Thanks, Percy." His arm was still around her waist when he noticed a red mark on the other side of her neck. Percy grabbed an ice pack and gently held it against the spot. "I can ice it myself, Percy." 

"I know," Percy answered. 

Percy moved them to his room, leaving the door cracked open just a bit as he sat down on his bed and leaned against the pillows. 

"Percy, I have my own room, I can ice it there." 

"I know," Percy repeated. 

"Then why?" Artemis asked. 

"Because your presence is calming, and I wanna make sure nothing else happens to you," Percy responded. Artemis covered the hand around her waist with both of hers and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Percy rested his chin atop her head. 

A while later, Artemis's eyes cracked open, waking up from her nap. She heard Percy snoring softly and looked up. Artemis leaned up and kissed his cheek. Percy blinked a few times then looked down at Artemis. "Hey. Did you sleep well?" Artemis nodded. 

Percy sat up and stretched his neck. "It's about seven. You hungry?" 

Artemis nodded again. "Can we have Mac-N-Cheese?" Percy smiled and nodded as he stood up, his arm still around Artemis's waist. His arm dropped to her side as he took her hand. 

Artemis sat at the table and watched as Percy moved gracefully about the kitchen. He set down a bowl of silver Mac-N-Cheese in front of Artemis, and a bowl of blue MacN-Cheese next to it. Percy took a seat next to Artemis and they both dug into the food. 

Afterwards, Percy set the dishes in the sink and they walked back to Percy's room. "I'm'na pop over to the gym for a while," he kissed her temple and whistled as he headed toward the gym. 

As he turned the corner, the other three girls dragged Artemis to one of their rooms. Artemis was cuffed to the bedposts once again, her clothes torn off. "You're clearly his favourite, Artemis. We've gotta prepare you for sex!" Thalia exclaimed. Phoebe sat on Artemis's face to muffle any screams, while Zoe stood to watch in the hall. Thalia beat upon Artemis for a solid 5 minutes, leaving bruises all over her. She then bit both the goddess's nipples to the point of drawing blood. Thalia also bit the unmarked side of Artemis's neck, drawing more ichor. 

The lieutenant then slipped down and was about to shove a dildo into the goddess when Zoe burst through the door. "He's packing up the equipment, ETA 5 min!" 

They uncuffed Artemis and scrambled up to the library. Artemis, naked, stumbled back to Percy's room, curling up on the bed. 

A minute later, Percy walked in. He locked the door behind him and walked over, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Artemis, could you unfurl from a ball for a minute?" Artemis poked her head out, tears streaming from her face. Percy got her to straighten out and saw the damage done. He carefully carried her to the bathroom and set her in the tub with warm water. "Go ahead and clean up. I'm dirty, so I'll hit the showers." 

After Percy had finished his shower, he changed into his pyjamas (blue t-shirt and blue/black flannel pants). Percy walked over to Artemis, who had slipped on bottoms, and was about to put a bra on. 

Percy caught her hand. "Wait. You're injured." He laid Artemis on the bed and grabbed a First-Aid kit. He gently cleaned and bandaged Artemis's nipple wounds, then slipped her bra on. Percy repeated the process with the other bite mark on her neck. Artemis slipped a shirt over her head and thanked Percy. 

Percy sat down on the bed next to Artemis and cupped her cheek, brushing a tear away with her thumb. "Who's been doing this to you?" 

"T-the ot-ther g-girls," Artemis stammered. 

Percy kissed her forehead. "You should've told me when it first happened. I'm supposed to protect you, and I can't do that unless I know these things, okay?" Artemis nodded and sniffed, holding his other hand in hers. 

Artemis looked down and pressed the wrist with the bracelet to his hand. "Thalia cuffed me. It stops me from using my powers." Percy nodded and grabbed a zip tie like band, wrapping it around the cuff. It melted the cuff off, then moved to the trash can. 

Percy kissed her cheek. "Don't be mad at me for this," he murmured before kissing her softly on the lips. Artemis's hands went to Percy's, on her face. They slid down his arms so she was just gripping his arms as they kissed. 

Artemis pulled away, gasping for breath. Percy sat back on the bed, Artemis resting atop him. "That was amazing," Artemis breathed. Percy smiled and laid down. Artemis snuggled into Percy as she drifted off. 

Artemis awoke the next morning and yawned quietly. Percy groaned and sat up, stretching. He leaned down and kissed Artemis's nose. "Good morning, Arty." 

Artemis smiled as she spoke. "You drool in your sleep, Percy." Artemis grabbed a tissue and wiped the drool from his chin. After she disposed of the tissue, Percy kissed up her arm to her cheek. Artemis blushed lightly and leaned into him. 

Percy then lifted Artemis's chin slightly. "May I change your bandages now?" Artemis nodded and Percy leaned her back on his chest. Percy replaced the bandages on her neck, and Artemis turned to face Percy. "Are your bruises better now?" Artemis nodded, not meeting Percy's eyes. 

Percy kissed her softly, Artemis's shirt riding up as his hands glided up her body. Artemis began to pull away. "Percy, I don't want to-"

"I know," Percy interrupted. He tugged the shirt over her head, setting it on the nightstand. He gently pushed her down on her back, then kissed the bruises marking her skin. Every single one. "Artemis, I love you. You have nothing to fear from me, and you can tell me anything." Percy handed Artemis back her shirt, but she pushed it away. 

Artemis hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Percy. But I know you have to be with them too." 

"No I don't," Percy whispered. "Nothing ever said anything bad would happen if I didn't complete this job. It used to be if I didn't do something, we would lose a war, and thousands would die. Now? Now nobody can say anything, because I've already saved their asses twice." 

Percy then leaned down and kissed Artemis's stomach. "And I can finally be happy. Maybe even have kids of my own." 

"Our own," Artemis mumbled. Percy smiled and kissed Artemis again. 

"I have a house in Montauk. We can stay there if you like," Percy said. Artemis slipped her shirt on and sat up. 

"That sounds great, but breakfast first, right?" Percy chuckled and followed Artemis out the door. 

Percy grabbed some cereal and a couple of bowls, then they dug in. Percy put the bowls in the sink and turned to see Artemis watching something on the news. He walked up behind her and put his hands at her waist. Artemis yelped, then turned around and slapped his shoulder playfully. 

Percy smiled and pecked her on the cheek. In response to this, Artemis grabbed his face and kissed him. As they kissed, Artemis flashed them to Percy's Montauk house. When they pulled away for breath, Percy showed her around. 

"It's more of a cabin, really. There're two bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area with a TV," Percy said. Artemis nodded, and Percy pulled some ambrosia out of a drawer. "You should probably eat this, to heal faster." Artemis ate it and smiled as her bruises faded away. 

Percy removed the bandages from her neck to see no bite-marks. Artemis pulled Percy to one of the bedrooms and kissed him. Percy asked, "So, Artemis, if you were to get a ring, you wouldn't want it to be all bedazzled, right?" 

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, why?" 

"Oh, no reason," Percy lied. 

**_6 Months Later_ **

Percy and Artemis were walking on the beach when Percy squeezed her hand and kissed her temple. He pointed out to sea. Artemis watched in awe as the water rose up, forming the words 'Will You Marry Me?' 

Artemis turned to Percy and saw him on one knee, holding out a silver ring infused a blue sapphire. "Of course, Percy," She whispered. 

Percy stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, then kissed her softly on the lips. 

After dinner, Percy pulled her into a long kiss. Artemis wrapped around him as they stumbled back to the bedroom. 

Percy awoke the next morning with   
Artemis in his arms, the both of them naked. Artemis woke and blushed deeply as the previous night's events came back to her. "Last night was rather...pleasurable," Artemis commented. "Unfortunately, it had to end." 

Percy smirked. "We could always continue, love." Artemis nodded, eager to continue.


	15. 14- M for Cussing

**_Third PoV_ **

It was a bash at Olympus, to celebrate the defeat of Gaia. Percy had left Annabeth's side to grab some punch, and when he returned, he saw her behind a pillar, going at it with a minor god. 

Percy sighed and threw out the punch, exiting the main area. He sat down at the edge of Olympus, pulling out the ring he had made for Annabeth. Percy dropped it, watching the jewellery fall back to the mortal world. 

"What would the hero of Olympus be   
doing alone on this night, sulking in my sacred garden?" A goddess asked, startling him. 

Percy stood, turning to face the goddess, who he recognized as Artemis. "You see Lady Artemis, after we were both made immortal, I planned tonight to propose to her. I just saw her going at it with some minor god, so I came out here, dumped the ring, and now I'm talking to you." 

Artemis nodded. "A shame, really. You're a good male, yet your lover decided to betray you."

Percy laughed humorlessly. "Luke was right! I was stabbed in the back by whom I trusted most!" 

Artemis smiled ruefully. "Do you see why I took my oath?" 

Percy nodded, then said, "I would assume alerting you Eros is nearing is a good idea?" 

Artemis turned just as Eros came into view. She spun back around and hissed, "Kiss me, now!" 

Baffled, Percy pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. After Artemis felt Eros's presence disappear, she pulled away, her cheeks tinged. 

"I suppose I should explain then," Artemis started. "When someone swears to remain virgin forever, it doesn't make their lust go away. It just keeps building up until it overcomes their will to remain virgin. Eros- he's a god of lust, and has drawn many a goddess to his bed. I wish not to give myself to such a pig. I wish to at the very least give it to a decent male." 

Percy nodded. "I can understand that. I didn't sleep with my former because I wanted to wait until marriage and financial stability. The things demigods never get." 

"Do you wanna go back to my place-so nobody goes chasing after you?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded and she slipped her hand in his, flashing them to her palace. 

Percy said, "Um, thanks for not killing me." 

Artemis chuckled. "As I said, you're a good male. Besides, I never did properly thank you for releasing me from the sky." She noticed they were still holding hands and blushed. 

Percy brushed a stray strand of hair behind Artemis's ear, then cupped her cheek and kissed her. When he pulled back, Artemis was blushing deeply, not meeting her eyes. Percy moved them over to a large couch. 

"Percy..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry I disrespected you, Lady Artemis." He stood up and went to leave. 

Artemis caught his wrist. "No...Percy...it's...stay..." She trailed off again. 

Percy sat down and pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek. "I know, Artemis. It's complicated. I understand. If there's one thing my time as a demigod taught me, it's that feelings are complicated." 

Artemis was silent. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Percy sighed and got comfortable before getting some shut-eye himself. 

Artemis awoke in the morning, the events of the previous nights coming back to her. She got up and changed into her preferred style of clothing-jeans and a t-shirt. 

She left a fresh set of clothes out on the coffee table for Percy before going to the bathroom. 

When Artemis came out, Percy was dressed in fresh clothes, still looking somewhat groggy.

"Ah, fuck," Percy grumbled. 

Artemis tilted her head in confusion. 

"She thinks I don't know. Athena and Aphrodite're gonna kill me." 

Artemis shrugged. "Go tell her. The longer you wait, the harder it gets." 

Percy sighed and walked out onto the street. After around 5 minutes of looking, Annabeth came up behind him, dragging him over to the sidewalk. 

"Where the fuck have you been?! I was looking for you all fucking night you fucking idiot! And you smell like another woman! The nerve! You fucking cheated on me, you bastard! First, you don't want to sleep with me, then you go fuck some whore?!" 

Percy cleared his throat. "As far as I'm concerned, we were over when you started getting it on with that minor god last night. I'm not yours anymore, and you can't tell me what to do. You can't tell me that I'm being mean, by the way. I was gonna propose last night, ya know. Goodbye, Miss Chase." 

Percy walked away, back to Artemis's palace. He kicked his shoes off and walked up behind Artemis, hugging her 'round the waist. 

Artemis turned and led him back to the couch, where she sat in his lap. "Did she always treat you like that?" 

Percy shook his head. "Not until after a couple of months. I thought it was normal though. Gabe always treated me like shit. Everyone at school except Grover treated me like shit. The kids at camp treated me like shit before I returned Zeus's bolt." 

Artemis kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all that." 

"Don't be, Artemis," Percy said. "You were one of the first people to not treat me badly before knowing me." 

Artemis noticed cuts on his arm. Organized, as though he had done them himself. Artemis asked about them, and Percy sighed. 

He pulled a small knife from his pocket and set it on the table. "Everyone always said the life of demigods ended in tragedy. Sometimes I thought that whatever lay in the land of the dead was better than here." 

Artemis saw a large gash on his arm, no longer bleeding, but not yet scabbed over. 

"When I saw them," was all he said. 

Artemis cleaned the wound and poured some nectar on it. Then she fed him some ambrosia. 

"Percy Jackson," She mumbled, "The demigod who suffered from not only ADHD and dyslexia, but depression. The demigod that saved the world twice. The demigod that became immortal. The demigod that made the goddess Artemis wonder what it would feel like to be loved." 

"I can show you," Percy rubbed circles in the back of her hand with his thumb. 

Artemis looked up and rested her arms around his neck, kissing him.


	16. 15

**_Third PoV_ **

It was a night for celebration. Gaia, Tartarus, the Giants, and the Titans had been defeated. 

There was one left though. One who worked behind the scenes. One, not even Athena had heard of. This one concocted a plan. Simple, but if it worked the way he wanted, could bring Olympus to its knees. 

With the last of its strength, the one turned himself invisible, then slipped a potion into the drinks of the now immortal Perseus Jackson and the Olympian Goddess Artemis before fading. 

Percy took a sip of his drink, his eyes changing from their gorgeous green to a duller greenish-grey as it began rooting in to take effect. 

Percy went to find his girlfriend, Annabeth, and found her he did. Found her half-naked under Eros behind a bush. Not even intoxicated. 

Percy sighed and walked away, sorrow beginning to set in. He began gulping down the drink. Percy never really seemed to notice that his glass never emptied. 

The new immortal stumbled into Artemis as he walked, Artemis having also started consuming the drink. Their eyes locked, and so did their lips as they appeared in Artemis's bedroom. 

What came after was a long, long night. 

Percy awoke early the next morning, the memories from the night before slowly coming back to him. With a massive migraine, he first thought he was hallucinating. Something like that could never happen, he thought. 

Rolling over, he saw Artemis sleeping peacefully. This brought a smile to Percy's face. Getting up, he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

After using the bathroom and dressing, Percy returned to find Artemis still asleep. He gathered her clothes and stacked them neatly atop the chest at the foot of the bed. 

Percy sat back on the bed and tried to remember how they got into that situation. 

As he was thinking, Artemis awoke. 

Before she could speak, Percy gently took her hand. "Artemis, I don't know how this happened, but I swear on the Styx I will stay with you and help with any fallout, whether it be punishment, child, or anything else." 

Artemis nodded, a look of numbness across her face. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. 

When she walked back out, freshened up and clothed, she set something down on the nightstand next to Percy, curling into a ball on the bed. 

Percy shifted her into his lap and rested his hand atop her head, the other picking up what Artemis had placed down on the nightstand. A pregnancy test, with positive results. 

Percy shifted again, then lifted Artemis's shirt and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you, little one.” 

Artemis sat up in his lap, kissing him gently on the lips. 

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves mommy too," he said softly. Artemis took his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his again. Her hands moved down and pressed against his chest. Percy gently touched Artemis's face, rubbing circles in her cheek. Artemis pulled away, breathing hard. Percy kissed her cheek and pulled her close. Artemis closed her eyes and rested against his chest, slowly falling asleep.


	17. 16

**_Third PoV_ **

A new prophecy had been delivered. Athena translated it to basically being that all single goddesses had to find a lover within the next month, or they would suffer a painful death from which they would never return. 

Percy was kicking around on Olympus, not quite sure what he was doing there. The demigod was usually there to wait for his girlfriend, but she had accepted godhood. He saw a beautiful auburn-haired goddess fleeing some horny gods. The young hero drew Riptide, charging at the lustful immortals. 

The demigod defeated them easily, capping his weapon and turning to the goddess. "Are you alright, M'Lady?" Percy bowed, realizing the goddess had silver eyes, and the only silver-eyed immortal was the goddess Artemis. 

Artemis walked off to a secluded area without responding. Percy followed. "Hey, wait!" he called. "You're injured!" 

Artemis whipped around and glared at Percy. "Stop following me, boy It's bad enough I have to deal with the prophecy, I don't need to be warding off more suitors!" 

As the goddess lashed out, she stumbled, the injury starting to take a toll. Percy quickly stabled her and used his water abilities to heal her. Artemis shrugged off the demigod's hand, looking as though she wanted to say something, then decided against it. 

A poorly thrown dagger flew out of nowhere, its hilt knocking the goddess unconscious. Percy caught her, using his demigod powers to teleport them to Artemis's bedroom. Percy laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. The young demigod left a note then closed the door to her bedroom. As the door clicked shut, Percy heard a cough behind him. 

The hero spun around to find Apollo grinning at him. "You'll be good for my sister, I expect." 

Percy gulped. "Oh, no, you've completely misunderstood everything, Lord Apollo. I'm-we're not..." the demigod lost his words.

The god chuckled. "No? I can certainly tell you've got a thing for her, and you've not been turned to a jackalope yet. She must have some affinity toward you." 

Percy blushed deeply, shaking his head vigorously. 

Apollo smiled knowingly. "Go check on her now," the god said sternly. 

Percy nodded and stepped back to the bedroom, where Artemis seemed to be sleeping. The young hero gulped and sat down at the far end of the room. The goddess got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, unaware of her visitor. She stepped out in a fresh set of clothes, not noticing the shoe she was about to trip over. 

Percy stepped out into the open. Artemis tripped over the shoe, falling in such a way as to knock Percy onto her bed, land atop his chest, and their lips be pressed together. 

"Artemis, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" The demigod was cut off when Artemis pressed her lips back to his. Percy sat up so Artemis was in his lap, his arms around her waist. 

"I guess I don't have to worry about that stupid prophecy anymore," Artemis mumbled as she rested her head on Percy's chest. Percy smiled and laid back, closing his eyes.


	18. 17

**_Percy PoV_ **

Hi, I'm Percy. I've been the guardian of the hunt for 500 years. It's a long story, and I doubt you have time to listen to it. 

I walked out of my tent to find Artemis being chased after by some minor god. I ran out in front of him and punched him square in the face. 

There was a flash, and a bunch more gods appeared around us. A few stepped toward Artemis, one managing to knock her unconscious. I ran over, tearing through the gods. I stood over my charge, fending them off. The sound of whistling in the air and the sight of silver arrows brought relief. 

As the gods were sent to Tartarus to reform, the last one lunged toward me and managed to stab me in the chest, in a place hidden by my coat. I hissed and tore out the dagger, throwing it into his head. 

I thanked the hunters and carried Artemis to her tent, hearing the flap zip closed behind me. I set Artemis down on the bed, turning her head to check for any bruising, which there was. 

I sighed, brushing my thumb on her bottom lip and kissing her forehead. 

I stood up and removed my coat and shirt, remembering the stab. I cleaned it then poured a little nectar. Being partially immortal didn't mean I could use as much nectar or ambrosia as I wanted. I grabbed a gauze patch, holding it over the wound to soak up some blood. 

I heard Artemis murmur my name and kneeled down next to her bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Artemis's eyes fluttered open as she yawned. 

"Percy, you're injured," Artemis chided. Without saying any more, she cleaned the wound and bandaged it. 

"Thanks, Arty," I said, putting my shirt back on. I went to unzip the tent, but Artemis grabbed my hand. "Wait...Percy, could you...um...you know..." Artemis trailed off. 

l opened my arms in invitation, which she took. Wrapping her in a hug, I said, "I'll stay as long as you like, Arty." 

Artemis still in my arms, I sat down on the beanbag near the head of the bed. She rested her head on my chest and looked up at me. "Thanks, Percy." 

Artemis shivered, so I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around her. "No problem, Arty," I kissed the top of her forehead. 

I felt her breath start to even out, and looked down to find her fast asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting Hypnos take me to his realm. 

I awoke the next morning and saw Artemis still asleep, and Thalia glaring down at me. 

"Seaweed Brain, you'd better've told M'Lady you're in love with her this time," she growled. 

I gulped and shook my head. "Sorry, Pine Cone-Face. We didn't really talk much." 

"Goddammit, Percy!" She yelled. 

Artemis jerked in her sleep, and Thalia retreated, zipping the tent back up. I moved Artemis to her bed and tucked her in, headed to the bathroom to change my bandage. I poured a bit more nectar on it, completely closing the wound. 

As I slipped my shirt back on, Artemis began to stir. 

I kneeled by her bed and smiled at her expression as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Arty." 

"Um, good morning Percy. Was, uh, was what Thalia said earlier true?" 

I sighed and nodded, looking down. "Yeah. I thought you wouldn't feel the same, so I just kept it in." 

Artemis burrowed into my chest in a hug and kissed my cheek. "I've had a crush on you for damn near five hundred years, Percy."


	19. M- 18

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy was rewarded for his deeds by being given the remaining hunters and Artemis herself as sex slaves. 

First, he gathered all the remaining girls in the recreation room. 

Clapping his hands together, Percy said, "Rules. One, no clothes. Two, sexual activities can be had wherever, whenever." 

Percy then grabbed Thalia and Artemis. He tied Thalia so she was hanging down from the ceiling by the wrists with her legs held apart, blindfolded. 

Percy directed Artemis over to another hanging station, doing the same to her. 

Turning to the rest of the girls, he said, "Alright, you can do whatever to Thalia, however you want. At Artemis's station, if you hit a spot on the dartboard, you can lick that part." 

Zoe grabbed about fifty darts and went to the dartboard, while everyone else went to Thalia. 

Zoe continuously hit the spot for Artemis's pussy, and began eating her out. Artemis started writhing vigorously, making her boobs jiggle. 

Percy walked up behind Zoe and lifted her legs, so she was eating out Artemis, and Zoe's ass was getting eaten by him. 

When Percy got bored with that, he replaced Thalia with Phoebe and led Thalia to the couch. He spread her legs and pressed a vibrator against her clit, causing her to cry out and scream in pleasure. 

A while later, he felt one of the girls grab his shoulder. "We would like a turn on you." 

Percy chuckled. "Not quite yet. Go switch out with Artemis and have her go to the kitchen." 

Percy walked over to the kitchen, ordering Artemis to lay on the counter. "Perseus, what are you going to do to me?" 

"It's a surprise, Artemis. The girls do need to eat though," Percy replied. He bound her to the table, blindfolding and gagging her. He laid out an assortment of sex toys next to her form. 

Calling for the huntresses to come over, Percy cleared his throat. "I'd say it's about time for lunch. Today, lunch is any sexual productions your former mistress makes." 

Thalia was the first to step forward, spreading Artemis's legs further apart. She dove down into the folds and began to eat out the goddess. Zoe and Phoebe each took one of their mistress's breasts into her mouth. When the three had their fill, other huntresses took their places, while the trio went to entertain themselves on a large couch. 

Percy unbound, ungagged, and unblindfolded the goddess, catching her dazed form as she fell off the table. 

Percy called over Bianca. "Artemis, since you served as the meal today, you get to feast on every whom I chose, starting with Bianca. You may use any tools you wish, and I will aid requests." 

Artemis led Bianca to the living room, having her arms bound above her head. The goddess spread Bianca's legs and began eating both her pussy and ass. 

By the time Artemis had finished Bianca, she was unconscious, and had Thalia replace her. She did the same, though leaving the unconscious girl suspended from the ceiling. 

Percy then grabbed Artemis's waist, pulling her close. "You're coming with me," he whispered. 

Percy carried her to a separate room with a massive chest and bed. "Would you like to tell me any sexual preferences?" 

Artemis shook her head, going to leave the room. Percy pulled her back. "Really? I can give you anything you want. No judgement. Anything you want. Your wildest fantasies." 

Artemis grumbled and walked over to the bed. She snapped her fingers, summoning Diana, who was also in the nude. 

"Later, Perseus. I've been exhausted from the activities. Just use Diana."

Percy took Diana to the living room, where most of the other girls were passed out. Percy gagged Diana and shoved a dildo up her pussy, where liquids were already starting to leak from. He pressed a vibrator to her ass, sending waves of pleasure through her. 

After Diana had passed out, Percy went back to the room Artemis was asleep in. He slipped in next to her, putting an arm around her waist. 

Artemis awoke the next morning, realizing she was in bed with her new master. 

"Shall we remove these virginities of ours, Artemis?" 

Artemis nodded and Percy began the first of a many hour session of love-making and fucking. 

Artemis rolled over, once again exhausted. Percy lifted her to her feet. "I'm going to show everyone how to masturbate. The last person asleep will be used for demonstration purposes." 

Artemis scrambled out of the bed and into the living room. The last to wake were Zoe and Thalia. 

Percy grabbed a double-sided dildo. "Alright, so this dildo can have two people on it." He shoved one end in Thalia, the other in Zoe. He then pulled out a vibrator, demonstrating it on Thalia's ass. After that, he demonstrated anal beads via Zoe's ass. He noticed Artemis asleep and motioned for everyone to quiet. 

"Of course, there's always fingering." He moved her sleeping form to the couch, spreading her legs. Percy started thrusting his fingers in and out of the goddess, making her scream as she came.


	20. M- 19

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy awoke in a white room, empty save for the other confused girls. Upon further awakening, he realized that those girls were some of the hunters and Olympians. 

The Fates flashed into the room. "Welcome," the trio spoke in unison. "You must all be wondering why you're all here." They paused once more. "You see," they continued. "Perseus here was treated wrongly throughout his life, and that was our mistake. Thus, to make it up to him, we brought you all here, and made all those not already, immortal. The breaking of maiden oaths will be of no consequence, and the door that will appear after we leave leads to a house with everything you could possibly ever need. Perseus here has full authority over you all, and may do as he pleases. The one requirement is that there is much sexual activity." The trio flashed away. 

Percy led the girls out to the living room. "Alright, anyone here uncomfortable with the situation please go to the kitchen where I may speak with you privately." Artemis went to the kitchen. 

"Now," Percy clapped his hands together. "The rest of you strip and organize yourselves into virgins and non-virgins." 

Once they did so, Percy summoned a chest of sex toys. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" He asked. 

"For what?" Athena asked in response. 

"Well, you'll just have to find out now, won't you?" Athena nodded and stepped forward. 

Percy grinned. "Now, I'll be demonstrating the usage of various sex toys on Athena for the rest of you to watch." 

Athena paled as Percy sauntered forward. "Aphrodite, would you be so kind as to select a toy for me, please?" 

Aphrodite grinned and grabbed several toys, laying them out for Percy. Percy then grinned again. "Now, this is a vibrator. It can be used on all three of the main holes, but is mainly used for the pussy and sometimes the ass. As the name suggests, it vibrates." 

Percy turned it on and grabbed Athena's waist, pressing the tip to her pussy. Athena looked away, blushing as she moaned. 

Percy pulled the vibrator away and picked up another toy. "Nipple clamps. These are for when all hands and mouths are unavailable to pleasure the breast. When one might usually suck, lick, bite, pinch, or grope the breast, the nipple clamp pinches the nipple, as the name suggests." 

Percy licked, sucked, and bit one of Athena's nipples. He then started groping and pinching one breast, while putting the nipple clamp around her other nipple. 

After removing it, Percy selected another pleasure object. "This here is a dildo. It's like a dick, except it doesn't cum, doesn't become flaccid, and doesn't give you STDs.   
Like the vibrator, it can be used on all three holes, but is more commonly used on the pussy and ass. They can also be attached to a harness you put on so you can fuck another girl." 

Percy lifted Athena, placing her so her back was on the armrest of the couch, with her head on a pillow, while her lower half was hanging off the couch. Spreading her legs, the horny teenager repeatedly thrust the object in and out of her. Percy looked to see why Athena had cum, but not moaned. He saw that Aphrodite was humping Athena's face, thus muffling her moans. 

Pulling out the dildo and handing it to Aphrodite to suck on, Percy selected a bottle and a similar toy. "This is lube and a double-sided dildo. The lube is to more easily slide things in and out of the holes, mainly the ass, and never the mouth. The double-sided dildo is for two girls. One is on the bottom with one side in one of their holes, while the other girl gets atop her and slips on it. This can also be used as a normal dildo, and can be used on all three holes." 

Percy coated one end of the double-sided dildo in lube, then rammed it in her ass. Athena screamed into Aphrodite's pussy, making her moan. 

Pulling out the dildo, Percy selected yet another toy. "These are anal beads. They are only used the ass, and you usually want to use lube. Hera, Demeter, if you two could help me hold her legs open, that would be great." 

Percy coated the beads in lube and pressed one into Athena's ass. Her screams continued to be muffled by Aphrodite's pussy. After he pushed the fourth one in, Athena screamed and the beads were pushed out. 

Percy then carried Athena to where chains were hanging from the ceiling. He clamped cuffs around her wrists, then blindfolded and gagged her. "As you can see, I've bound, blindfolded, and gagged Athena. This increases sensitivity to touch. Now, you girls can have your fun with Athena, and with each other as well." 

Percy walked over to the kitchen, where Artemis was leaning against the counter, staring out the window. "Hey," he said softly. 

Artemis turned to look at Percy. "Greetings, Perseus." 

"Artemis, what makes you uncomfortable about being here?" 

"-Well, I'm a sworn virgin, never supposed to engage in such activities. I'm supposed to hate that kind of subject, and-and I've never even kissed a boy before." 

Percy stepped closer. "That's not all, is it?" 

Artemis tensed then shook her head. "In the first Giant War," she began quietly. "It was a quiet night, and my hunters were out hunting for monsters. I was weary and exhausted for fighting. I didn't notice Gration and Orion until it was too late. I escaped before they stole my maidenhood, but they had defiled me in other ways." 

By the time she had finished, the goddess had tears threatening to spill. Percy gently kissed the top of her head. "Artemis, I'd never do anything to hurt you or the other girls. I promise I'll protect you and help you in any way I can. If you ever need to talk, need a hug, need a shoulder to cry on, anything at all. I'm here for you, okay?" 

Artemis gulped and nodded. "I've never told anyone. I've never had a first kiss, but I've almost been raped." 

The tears had begun to spill at this point. Percy pulled Artemis into a tight embrace, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. Artemis clung to him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck as he led her to a bedroom. Percy laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over, kissing her forehead. "Rest, Artemis." 

Artemis nodded and closed her eyes, curling into a ball as she fell asleep. Percy quietly closed the door as he left to the living room. 

Athena was eating out Phoebe, who was making out with Bianca. Bianca was wearing a harness, the dildo in Athena's ass, and pressing a vibrator to Athena's clit. Hestia was bent over the couch, getting her ass eaten by Zoe. The other girls were performing various sexual activities. Percy grabbed two vibrators, pressing them into the pussies of Hestia and Zoe, who screamed and came. 

Percy felt someone grabbing him and pulling him away. He turned to see Aphrodite staring hungrily at his dick. Percy gulped. "So, uh, what's up Aphrodite?" 

Aphrodite pulled him onto the couch, straddling his waist. "Percy, why don't help to pleasure you personally?" 

Percy groaned as she brushed her palm over his cloth-covered crotch. "I-I think I'll pass, thanks." 

Aphrodite pouted, "Aww, but Percy, I wanna see how big your dick is. Eight inches? Nine? And what's the diameter? Two inches?" 

Percy shook his head. "You'll be disappointed with such expectations." 

Aphrodite yanked his pants down regardless, and an erect five-inch dick with a half-inch diameter smacked her in the chin. 

Percy yanked his pants back up. "I warned you," he mumbled quietly. 

Aphrodite sighed. "The medium-sized dildos are bigger than you." 

Percy walked away, in the direction of the bedrooms. Memories of Annabeth doing the same thing consumed him. Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sobs coming from Artemis's room. 

Percy quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him. He kneeled down next to her shaking form, pulling Artemis into another hug. "Shh, Artemis. Everything's fine. Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise." 

Artemis tugged him toward the bed. Percy took this as an invitation, filling the empty space in the bed and wrapping his arms back around her. "Thank you, Perseus," Artemis mumbled, falling back asleep. 

The next morning, Artemis awoke and saw Perseus was still asleep, with a pinched expression on his face. Artemis realized Percy was gripping the sheet behind her so hard his veins were popping out. Artemis pressed closer to him, running her fingers through his hair. 

Percy's eyes cracked open, and Artemis blushed, realizing how close their faces were. "Beautiful," he murmured. 

Artemis gulped. "Um, Perseus?" 

"Yeah, Arty?" 

"What was bothering your rest?" 

It was Percy's turn to blush this time. "Oh, it's nothing. Just stupid stuff." 

"Perseus, tell me, please?" 

"Arty, why do you call me Perseus?" 

Artemis sighed at his delay. "If I call you Percy from now on will you tell me?" 

Percy grumbled under his breath. "Just comments people have made." 

"About what?" 

"My genitals being of a small size. It's not my fault Circe's dumb hamster potion halts genital growth." 

Artemis blushed again. "Well, I'm sure Athena would be able to help you with that." 

Just then, Percy realized he had awoken with a morning wood. Artemis got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. 

Percy walked out to the hall, quickly met by Aphrodite and Athena. "Well, now I understand why your dick is so small," Aphrodite said. 

"It's actually a very simple remedy. We've concocted it for you already." Athena handed him a bottle. 

Percy popped the cork and downed the bottle, feeling five years of growth catch up to him. And he still had his morning wood. 

Percy went to the bathroom, and walked out to the living room after relieving himself. Percy found Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe suspended from the ceiling, the other girls enjoying themselves. 

Artemis approached him from behind, lightly touching his shoulder. Percy turned and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Arty." 

"Hey, Percy. I was wondering if you'd had breakfast yet." 

Percy smiled and shook his head. He placed an arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" 

"French toast, but I know that's not go-" Artemis was cut off when Percy summoned two plates of French toast. 

After they had finished their breakfast, Percy put them at the sink and stretched, feeling the cracking in his bones. 

Artemis went to the bathroom, returning to find Percy rummaging around in the shelves. "What're you looking for, Percy?" 

"Antidepressants," Percy grumbled. 

When he finally found them, Artemis took them away. "You don't need these to be happy, Percy." 

Artemis started walking toward her bedroom, Percy muttering under his breath as he followed. 

"Tell me about yourself, Percy, the non demigod oriented parts," Artemis said, closing the door. 

Percy sighed. "When I was younger, I had a step-father named Gabe. He would beat me if I ever made mistakes, and he hit my mother. My mom was Sally Jackson. She was the kindest woman in the world, and she made me feel loved. She had married Gabe because his stench hid me from monsters. Mom remarried a man named Paul Blofis. He was a high school teacher, and he treated my mom well. They were both killed shortly after the second Giant War. I've never had a good education because I kept moving from school to school. I've only ever kissed a girl. I was diagnosed with ADHD, dyslexia, and depression. Nobody believed I would make it anywhere in life." 

Artemis squeezed his hand and sighed. "I meant things like your birthday and your favourite colour, aqua boy." 

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, um, sorry. My birthday is August 18th, I'm 19 years old, and my favourite colour is blue. My favourite food is blue pancakes. I know how to play the guitar, and my hobby is swimming." 

Artemis smiled. "See? Not that hard. My birthday is April 17th, my favourite colour is silver, I like Italian food, and my hobby is hunting." 

She stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, picking up the guitar leaned against it. She carried it back to Percy and handed it to him. "Can you play for me, Percy?" 

Percy smiled. "Sure, Arty." 

(Play whatever song you want)

Artemis rested her head on his shoulder. 

"That was incredible, Percy." 

"Thanks, Arty." 

Artemis leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you too, Percy." 

"Hey, Artemis, have you ever thought about having a boyfriend?" 

"Just recently. Why?" 

"What would he be like?" 

"Well, he'd be kind, humble, loving, gracious, respectful, loyal, honest, responsible..." Artemis went on and on. 

By the time she had finished, Percy was laying with his head in her lap. "And have you thought about who this magical man you're describing might be?" 

"Not really, why?" 

"Oh, well, if you didn't have anyone specific in mind, I was thinking to try out for it," Percy spoke. 

Artemis blushed deeply. "I-I don't th-think I'd mind that." 

Percy grinned. "Can I kiss you?" 

Artemis nodded, and Percy began their match of tonsil tennis. Percy pressed his lips to hers, his tongue infiltrating her mouth. After Percy had ravaged her mouth, he began to nibble her bottom lip. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing through his hair. Artemis moaned into his mouth, closing her eyes. 

Artemis's eyes snapped open when she felt a large, hard, thing poking her inner thigh. 

Artemis pulled away and Percy blushed. "Um, sorry. It keeps happening." 

"So I assume you've gotten the growth problem fixed then?" 

Percy nodded. "Yeah, uh, the hormones and all that I didn't deal with are just there now, and you're really beautiful." 

Artemis blushed lightly. "So, I was thinking we could try that again, perhaps?" 

Percy placed a hand at her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her.


	21. 20

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy awoke in a room with no memory of how he got there, or anything past when he was ten years old. He realized he was in bed with a beautiful woman. 

The lady awoke, yawning and stretching. "Good morning, Percy," she pecked him on the lips. 

Percy scrambled out of the bed. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" 

The woman stepped closer. "Don't you remember me, Percy? I'm you're wife, Artemis." 

"Wife? How old am I?" Percy asked. "30, why?" Artemis asked. 

"Because I don't remember anything after being ten," Percy explained. 

Artemis covered her face with her hands, sighing. Percy saw a large picture framed on the wall. A picture, he realized, of him and Artemis just being married. 

"So you don't remember anything then? You don't remember me? You don't remember the hunt? You don't remember camp half-blood or camp Jupiter? You don't remember all the quests you've been on? You don't remember being a demigod? You don't remember our daughter?" 

Artemis questioned, her heart breaking just a little bit more with each question. 

Percy's eyes widened in shock. "We have a daughter?" 

Artemis nodded and pointed at a photo of a baby girl. "Kira. She's barely a year old." Tears started sliding out the corners of her eyes. 

Percy stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Shhhhh, Artemis, I'm sure we can figure something out." 

Artemis heard crying from the next room over, quickly headed to see what was wrong. She picked up the infant, rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Percy, unsure of what to do, held out a pacifier. Artemis took it, placing it in baby Kira's mouth as she walked back to the bedroom. Percy followed. 

The goddess turned around and placed the baby on the bed, turning to Percy as she spoke. "I need to use the washroom, can you look after her?" Percy nodded and walked toward the baby as Artemis closed the door to the restroom. 

Percy sat down opposite of the baby, staring at his daughter intently, then playing peek-a-boo with her. 

Kira in a fit of giggles, Artemis walked out of the bathroom freshened up. Artemis smiled as she watched Percy play with their daughter. Percy looked up and smiled at her, which made Artemis's knees go weak as usual. There was a knock on the door, and Artemis answered to find Hestia on the other side. "I'm here to babysit Kira." 

After Hestia left with Kira, Artemis sat down next to Percy. "I know you don't remember me, but the memories are down in there somewhere." She leaned closer to him, gently pressing her lips to his. Pulling back after a bit, Artemis awaited Percy's reaction. 

"Hey, Arty," Percy mumbled into her ear like he always did. Artemis smiled, wrapping her arms back around him.


	22. M- 21

**_Third PoV_ **

During the second Giant war, Percy joined the Giants, and they won. He was rewarded with immortality and the goddesses of the Olympian council. 

Percy clapped his hands together. "Let's go to the pool!" 

All the girls went to the changing room, saddened when they found there were only bikinis. 

They got into the pool, and the tension broke when Demeter splashed Hera with water. 

Aphrodite saw Artemis and gasped. "Sister! How are your breasts bigger than mine?" Artemis blushed and sunk deeper into the pool, trying not to be seen. 

Perseus swam around at the bottom of the pool, getting a clear view of the ladies' toned legs. He manipulated the water to undo all their bottoms, moving the bathing suit bottoms to the side of the pool. 

Percy swam over to Artemis's ass, giving it a hard slap. He stood up, grabbing her waist. Using the water, he moved them to the top of the diving board. 

Artemis backed up to the railing, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. Percy stepped closer, kissing her hard on the lips. He undid the remainder of her bikini, dropping it into the pool. Percy broke the kiss, stepping back to admire her body. 

Artemis realized what he was about to do and fainted. Percy caught her, carrying the naked moon goddess to his bed chambers. 

Percy walked back to the pool, ordering all the girls to their rooms, saying it was time for dinner. 

After dinner, they went to bed, Perseus locking the door to his bed chambers. He showered, and stepped out to find Artemis conscious. Percy slipped under the covers next to the moon goddess, pressing his lips to hers. 

His lips travelled to her ear. "Any requests, Artemis?" 

Artemis looked away. "P-please be g-gentle," she stuttered. 

Percy kissed down her neck to her breasts, eliciting a soft moan. He licked and sucked on her nipples, the silver-eyed goddess moans getting louder and louder as she gripped the sheets. 

Percy kissed down to her pussy, his tongue exploring until he found her clit. Artemis screamed with pleasure as she orgasmed for the first time. Percy shifted back up to her and positioned his tip at her entrance. Artemis looked away, not meeting his eyes. Percy shoved into her, immediately starting to pound in and out of her. 

The moon goddess screamed in pain, her back arching. After a few minutes, the screaming died down, and Artemis began to feel pleasure. She moaned, her walls clamping around his dick as she came. 

A while later, Percy had cum, and Artemis had been exhausted to the point that she passed out. Percy bathed and clothed her before doing the same to himself. He clambered into the bed next to Artemis, pulling her close as he fell asleep. 

Artemis awoke the next morning pressed into his side. She tried to get up, but Percy, still asleep, pulled her closer. Artemis sighed and closed her eyes, wishing that it was a dream as she fell back asleep. 

About a half-hour later, Percy awoke. He kissed the moon goddess on the forehead, her eyes fluttering open. 

"Good morning, Artemis," Percy spoke first. 

"Good morning," Artemis mumbled in response. 

Percy got up, stretching as he summoned clothes. He changed and left clothes at the foot of the bed for Artemis before heading to breakfast. 

After Percy ate breakfast, he found that Athena was the only other one up. 

Percy walked up behind Athena, grabbing her breasts. Athena yelped and spun around. 

"Athena," Percy greeted. 

"Percy, good morning," Athena responded politely. 

"Turn around and bend over on the couch," Percy ordered. 

"W-what?" Athena asked, shocked. 

"Turn around and bend over the couch. I wanna see your ass." Percy explained. 

Athena blushed deeply and did as instructed. Percy caressed and squeezed her ass. The goddess of wisdom bit her lip to keep from making any sound. 

"Okay, stand up," Percy instructed. 

Athena did as told and turned to face him with a gold face (ichor). 

Percy sat down on the couch and motioned her over, bending her over his knee. 

"Mmpphh!" Athena yelped as Percy spanked her. Percy pulled down her pants, his thumb in the waistband of her panties. 

"W-wait," Athena stuttered. "C-can we d-do this somewhere else?" 

"Why?" Percy asked seductively. "Don't you want the other girls to see me playing with your ass?" 

Athena shook her head. "N-no t-th-thanks." 

"Well, where would I play with your ass? Artemis is in my room." Percy smirked. 

"M-my room," Athena stuttered. 

Percy took Athena to her room, groping her ass the whole way there. 

When they arrived, Percy locked the door shut. He sat down on the bed and bent her over his knee again. 

Percy pulled down her panties and spanked her again. "Mmmm!" Athena sounded. 

"Stand up," Percy commanded. Athena did as told, her face golden once more. "Now, take off your shirt." 

The wisdom goddess blushed even deeper and removed the piece of clothing, leaving her in only a bra. Percy unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He took note of her nipples being hard. 

Percy stripped and pointed at his dick. "Suck," he told her. 

Athena got on her knees and took his cock into her mouth. Percy grabbed Athena's thigh, spinning her so her legs were wrapped around his neck. He teased along her slit. 

Percy grunted, having cum down Athena's throat. He traced his finger along the outside of her ass, then stopped before she could cum. 

Percy unwrapped her legs from around his neck and bent her back over his knee, continuing to tease her. 

"M-make me f-finish," Athena whimpered. "What's the magic word?" Percy asked. 

"P-please,' Athena answered. 

"Please what, Athena?" Percy grinned. 

"Please m-ake me f-finish," Athena begged. 

Percy lifted her above his head and brought his lips to her lower ones. Athena moaned loudly as she orgasmed for the first time. Percy licked up the cum and set her down. 

Percy bent her over the bed, ramming his erection in her ass. 

Athena buried her face in a pillow, trying to muffle her scream as she grasped the sheets and came. 

When Percy finally blew his load and pulled out, he gave her ass another slap for good measure. 

The dazed goddess stumbled to the bathroom as Percy got dressed and left. 

Percy found Demeter and Hera sitting in the living room. He walked over to the kitchen to grab some water and found Aphrodite eating lunch. 

Percy set his glass down. "How are you doing, Aphrodite?" 

"Oh, good. It took me a while to sleep last night though. You kept Artemis screaming for a while," Aphrodite answered. 

"Uh-huh. Well, how's your pasta?" Percy asked. 

"Good, I've just finished it actually." Aphrodite stood up and put the plate by the sink. She looked out the window, watching a bird pass by. 

Percy walked up behind Aphrodite and slipped his hand in her panties, fingering her pussy. Aphrodite moaned quietly. 

He pulled his finger out and they walked out behind the couch. Aphrodite leaned over the couch to talk to Demeter and Hera. 

Percy pulled down Aphrodite's bottoms, shoving his dick in her ass. She moaned loudly, not bothering to attempt quieting herself. Demeter and Hera looked at each other, having a silent agreement. 

As Percy thrust in and out of Aphrodite, Hera and Demeter removed Aphrodite's top. 

Demeter licked, sucked, bit, and massaged the breasts of the love goddess. 

Percy blew his load and pulled out, causing Aphrodite to fall onto the couch. Percy walked around the side of the couch and Hera started sucking him off. Aphrodite started eating out Hera, and Percy fingered Demeter's ass. 

After a few more hours, many more positions, and lots of cum, the girls went to their rooms to clean themselves. 

Percy walked back to his room, showered and changed. 

He walked out to his bedroom and saw that Artemis was sitting on the bed, reading something. 

Percy sat down next to Artemis. "Hey, what're you reading?" 

"The greek monsters through the ages," Artemis responded. 

Percy kissed her temple. "Well, it's time for dinner." 

Artemis nodded and set her book down as she stood up. 

They walked out to the dining room and ate dinner. 

Afterwards, they returned to their bedroom and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind after locking the door shut. 

Percy bit down on her neck, sucking and licking. Artemis moaned quietly, grasping his pant leg. 

Percy lifted Artemis onto the bed, kissing her passionately on the lips. 

Artemis broke the kiss, looking away. Percy kissed her ear. "Are you shy, Artemis?" Artemis blushed. 

Percy led Artemis to the bathroom, stripping down to his boxers. Artemis turned to gold when she felt his boner poking her thigh. Percy removed her shirt, kissing her neck. He unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. 

"Excited, Artemis?" Percy asked. 

Artemis blushed again, moaning as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Percy pulled down her bottoms, lifting her up to the counter. Percy took off his boxers and carried her to the bathtub. 

Percy kissed down her stomach, underwater, and started eating her out. Artemis moaned, gripping the side of the tub as she came. 

Percy shifted back up and kissed her jaw, thrusting into her. Artemis grabbed his shoulder, moaning loudly. 

After a period of time, Percy had cum. He rinsed, dried, and clothed both Artemis and himself. 

Percy carried Artemis back to bed and laid her down before joining her under the covers. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead before falling asleep. 

Percy awoke the next morning and pecked the moon goddess on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. 

"Sleep good," Artemis murmured before closing her eyes again. 

"Sex got you tired, Artemis? We'll just have to work on your stamina," Percy commented. 

Artemis nodded and curled up, going back to sleep. 

Percy got out of bed, changed into fresh clothes, and walked out to eat breakfast. 

After finishing his meal, Percy walked over to the living room, where he saw Aphrodite in the hall, and Athena sitting on a couch. 

'Wait there', Percy said into Aphrodite's mind. 'I think you'll enjoy what I'm going to do to Athena.'

Aphrodite grinned and nodded. 

"Athena, you decided to get up this early again after what happened last time?" Percy commented. 

Athena nodded. "Yes, I like the mornings. It's usually peaceful." 

Percy laughed at that. "Well, stand up and bend over like you did last time," he ordered. 

"Why? You got what you want last time," Athena pointed out. 

"And you've got a tight ass," Percy countered. "Now do as I say and bend over." 

Athena did as instructed, bending over the couch. Percy started molesting the goddess of wisdom's ass. The grey-eyed goddess bit   
her lip again, trying to remain silent. 

'You can come closer now', Percy thought to Aphrodite. 

Aphrodite silently walked closer as Percy fondled wisdom's ass. He pulled her pants down, revealing grey lacy panties, and a wet spot in front. 

"C-can't we do this somewhere else?" Athena begged. 

"No. It's not like the other girls are going to be up. Besides, if I want them to see you get your ass played with, then they see it," Percy responded. 

Percy put a blindfold on Athena, making her a bit more anxious. 

'Come take some pictures', Percy spoke mentally to Aphrodite. 

Doing as told, Aphrodite began taking pictures of Athena's legs, panties, expression, and cleavage. 

Percy pulled off her panties, Aphrodite getting multiple close up shots of Athena's ass. She got some more when Percy spread the goddess of wisdom's legs and ass cheeks. 

Aphrodite got some more pictures of Athena's expressions as Percy fingered both of wisdom's holes. 

'That's enough pictures', Percy messaged Aphrodite. 'Come finger and eat out Athena.' 

As the love goddess did that, Percy removed Athena's shirt and bra, taking more photos of the naked goddess. 

Athena, having cum and been eaten out by Aphrodite several times, moaned uncontrollably. 

Percy took off Athena's blindfold. 

After a few seconds, Athena yelped and turned around. "Aphrodite! What're you doing?" She cried. 

Percy laughed. "She's the one that's been making you cum, Athena. Now, I expect you to be a good girl and go with Aphrodite." 

Athena blushed as Aphrodite led her back to her room to have some fun. 

Percy made some breakfast for Artemis and put it on a tray, bringing it to his room. 

Setting the breakfast down on the nightstand, Percy sat down next to Artemis. 

"Hey, Arty. I know you wanna sleep, but you do have to eat breakfast, okay?" Percy asked. 

Artemis nodded and sat up, moving the breakfast into her lap. 

Percy kissed her cheek, waving away the tray when she'd finished. 

Artemis rolled over Percy, resting on his chest. Percy smiled, leaning up to kiss her forehead.


	23. 22

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy and Artemis were sitting on the couch, watching television. Well, Percy was sitting. Artemis was laying down on the couch with her head in his lap. 

After about an hour, Artemis fell asleep. She shifted to press closer to him, and Percy noticed she was asleep. 

The green-eyed immortal turned off the television and brought his girlfriend back to their bedroom, laying her down in the bed before going to take a shower. 

Returning from his shower, Percy changed into, as Artemis had demanded in previous months, pyjama pants, boxers, and no shirt. 

Percy slipped into bed, pulling up the covers as he scooted closer to his girlfriend. Artemis snuggled into his chest, kissing his cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck and falling asleep. 

The next morning, Artemis awoke to find Percy's arm around her waist as he slept. 

Artemis leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Percy." 

Percy sat up, pulling her into his lap as he awoke. 

Percy kissed her forehead. "Good morning to you too, Artemis."


	24. M- 23

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion, tired from a long day of hunting. Percy, her guardian and boyfriend, walked in after a few more minutes, going to take a shower. 

After returning, he changed into pyjamas, Percy laid down next to the silver-eyed goddess, pulling her close. 

Artemis grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. Percy's hands slid to her waist, dipping inside her panties. Artemis moaned into his mouth as her boyfriend slid his finger inside her. 

The goddess bit down on his neck as   
Percy's finger went in and out, picking up pace. 

As the immortalized demigod sensed his girlfriend about to cum, he looked down to meet her eyes. Percy saw love, vulnerability, and fear. He used his other hand to tilt her chin up, kissing her softly as he thrust his finger back inside her. Artemis squeezed close to him, a futile attempt to muffle her loud moan. 

Percy kissed her cheek, pulling her bottoms down to expose her soaked entrance. 

"Percy," she whimpered, her thighs trembling as he spoke. 

"Don't worry, love. you told me to always clean up my messes. Now I'm just doing as you told me," Percy responded calmly. 

Artemis blushed deeply, covering her mouth as the son of Poseidon brought his lips to her lower one. 

Percy's tongue slid into the tight entrance, quickly cleaning her up. Then he found her clit. The green-eyed half-blood used his skilled tongue to massage his girlfriend's clit. 

This caused Artemis to cum, resulting in another loud moan. After licking up all the cum, Percy shifted back up to Artemis, kissing her forehead. He tugged her pants back up, hands coming to a rest at her waist. 

Artemis's face had become deep gold from a blush, and she pressed her face to his neck. 

Percy pulled her close as he brought the covers up. 

Artemis gently kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest and falling asleep. 

Percy sighed in content, resting his head back on the pillow and resting his arms at his girlfriend's waist as he fell asleep.


	25. M- 24

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis laid back on her bed, moaning as she slipped a finger inside herself. Her moans became louder as she pumped in and out. 

Percy heard the moans of his lover, quietly entering the room as he watched Artemis pleasure herself. 

Percy loomed over Artemis, holding her wrist to prevent her from masturbating. 

"Now, moon. What have I told you about touching yourself?" Percy asked seductively, licking his wife's fingers. 

"N-not to un-less -you say s-so," Artemis stammered, attempting to stifle a moan. 

"Good. Then why did you disobey me?" He growled in her ear. 

Artemis whimpered in response. 

"I think you need to be punished for being a bad girl," Percy whispered huskily. 

He shifted so Artemis was bent over his knee, and pulled down her pants. 

"Uh!" Artemis moaned as Percy's hand made contact with her ass repeatedly. 

When he decided Artemis had had enough, Percy's fingers picked at the edges of her panties. His fingers slid underneath, teasing the sensitive hole. 

"P-Pe-er-c-cy," Artemis stuttered, pleasure overwhelming her. 

Percy flipped Artemis so she was laying on her back on the bed. He removed his shirt, bringing his lips to hers. 

Artemis replied with fiery passion, her fingers entangling in his hair. 

Percy broke the kiss, tugging off his lover's shirt. 

Noticing the bumps in her bra, Percy sat Artemis in his lap, running his thumbs over her erect nipples as they kissed. 

Artemis moaned into his mouth, her fingernails digging into Percy's back. 

Percy kissed down her neck, between her breasts. He clamped his teeth down on the fabric of the bra and jerked his head back, tearing it off. 

He then kissed her breasts, driving her mad with pleasure as he licked, sucked, and bit. 

Artemis trembled as his fingers glided along her body. "Do you want me to stop?" Percy asked genuinely. 

Artemis kissed him. "No," she murmured against his lips. "I want you to do as you please to me until I pass out, and maybe even still then." 

Percy growled in her ear. "Start touching yourself." 

Artemis did as told, sliding a finger in herself. The moon goddess tilted her head back, a moan escaping her lips. 

After some time, Percy moved his lover's hands to her breasts, slowly pressing his member into her. 

Artemis let out a loud moan, and another, and another as Percy began pumping in and out, faster and faster with each thrust. 

Artemis let out a scream of pleasure, her back arching as she orgasmed. 

Percy leaned down and kissed her neck. 

"Did I give you permission to cum?" He demanded. 

"N-no, sir," she answered. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

"Why, you've been a very naughty girl today, Moon. I'll need to do something about that," I growled seductively, biting her ear. 

Artemis whimpered. 

I blindfolded her and spread her ass cheeks. 

She gasped, moaning loudly as I penetrated her backside. 

After several rounds with her ass, I pulled my wife into my arms. 

"What have we learned from today?" I asked her. 

"Listen to what you say. If I'm horny, I should tell you. If I want it rough, masturbate," she answered. 

After that, I made love to her. 

I awoke the next morning with my wife rested on my chest. 

I kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep. 

I was awoken sometime later by my wife, who had groaned as she sat up. 

"I'm so sore," she groaned. 

I chuckled. "You wanted it rough." 

Artemis leaned over and pecked my lips. "Could we give last night a redo?"


	26. M- 25

**_Percy PoV_ **

It was just after lunch, and the craving had struck worse than ever. 

I craved someone...someone to dominate. But they wouldn't understand. 

Nobody does. 

I was summoned to a palace of silver. 

Hearing soft moans, I searched for the source. 

A woman lay naked in her bed, masturbating. 

But this wasn't just any woman. 

No, I just had to stumble in on the Olympian goddess, Artemis, touching herself. 

I stepped forward, grabbing her wrist. 

I added my own finger, pushing it slowly in and out as the goddess moaned. 

"You need a dominant," I said. She shot up, realizing someone was there. 

How had she not realized I had been touching her? "P-Percy!" She stammered. 

"I can be your dominant," I offered. "You, my submissive. We both need it." 

"Yes sir," Artemis moaned, trying to stop my fingers from sliding in and out. 

"I have three conditions," I stated. 

Her breath hitched. 

I listed them. "I can have you whenever I want, wherever I want." 

"That's only two," Artemis pointed out. I leaned closer so my lips brushed up against her ear. "You're mine, and mine alone," I growled. 

"Yes sir," she whimpered. 

I stripped, her eyes falling to my boner. 

I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my lap. 

Her fingers ran through my hair as we kissed, my hands travelling down her sides, past her firm breasts, down to her slim waist. 

My lips trailed down her neck, where I bit down. 

She gasped, moaning softly as I sucked. 

Her moans increased in volume as my lips trailed down to her breasts. 

I sucked on her left nipple, rolling her other between my fingers. 

I kissed down to her entrance, my tongue ravaging her pussy. 

My submissive's back arched, and she screamed as she came. 

I crawled up and positioned myself outside her, quickly thrusting into her. 

Artemis gasped, holding in a scream. 

She began to moan as I thrust in and out. 

Her cunt clenched my cock as she came, screaming my name. 

I continued to thrust, and she continued to scream. 

Eventually, Artemis fell unconscious, her thighs still trembling from exhaustion. 

I snapped my fingers, and everything was orderly and clean again, including us. 

I pulled her close and tugged the covers up before falling asleep. 

I awoke in the morning and got up. 

After making breakfast, I brought it back to her bedroom, setting it on the nightstand. 

I slid back into the bed and kissed her cheek. 

The beauty's eyes fluttered open, revealing bright silver eyes with flecks of black surrounding the irises. 

Her breath caught in her throat. 

"Did you think I would be gone when you woke up?" I asked. 

Artemis pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. 

"Being dominant in the bedroom doesn't make me a bad person, Artemis," I explained. 

"It's just-it's all so quick. One night, immediately having sex..." the silver-eyed goddess trailed off, blushing. 

"I made breakfast," I said, pulling her into my lap before setting the tray on hers. 

After we had finished, I whisked the tray away. 

"Are you usually busy?" I asked. "No," Artemis murmured. "I'm usually staying here in my palace, where my suitors can't find me." 

I leaned closer, kissing her nose. "You don't have to worry about that. You're mine now."

The moon goddess blushed, pecking my lips. "I have to go for a meeting now," she announced. 

I kissed her forehead, and she left. I set to work on a wood carving, letting the shavings fall into a bucket that I later emptied out over the fireplace. 

When I had finished, I set the ornate frame in the kitchen, with a small note. It read-

I was bored, and I wasn't sure what to do. I was aiming to make something more useful, but it just turned into this. I hope you like it. Love, Percy 

I folded the note so she would have to open it to read it. 

A few minutes later, Artemis returned with tears in her eyes. 

I pulled her into a hug as I plopped down on the couch. 

"Shhhhh," I murmured in her ear. "Everything's going to be just fine." 

Artemis sniffled, resting her head on my shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. 

"The other Olympians were being extremely rude to me after my virginity title was given to Hestia," she sniffled. 

I kissed her forehead. "That's mean. It's not like they ever held onto their virginities." 

I summoned her favourite ice cream and we watched movies until the moon goddess felt better. 

"I want to take you out for dinner in the mortal world," I stated. "At a formal place." Artemis nodded and we got dressed. 

I flashed us to one of the famous restaurants in Manhattan. 

I walked past the line. "Reservation for two under Jackson." 

"Right away, sir." The attendee showed us to our table in the VIP section. 

"Did you use your godly influence to get this?" Artemis asked. 

I shook my head. "No, I actually made reservations." 

The silver-eyed goddess looked pleasantly surprised at this news. 

After dinner, I kissed her cheek, and we walked home. 

I walked Artemis to her front door, and she kissed my cheek. 

"I really enjoyed tonight," she murmured before going inside. 

I had the biggest goofy grin on my face as strolled back to my house.


	27. M- 26

**_Percy PoV_ **

I summoned Artemis to my room, smiling as the naked goddess walked into my room. 

"How may I serve you today, master?" She asked. 

"Come here," I ordered gruffly. She walked toward the bed, crawling toward me on her hands and knees once on it. 

Artemis stopped, taking my cock into her mouth. 

I groaned, leaning back as her head bobbed up and down on my dick. 

After several minutes, I felt my balls tighten, and I groaned loudly as I shot my load down her throat. 

Artemis crawled up so she was straddling my waist, her hands on my chest. 

"How else may I serve you, master?" The goddess asked. 

She inhaled sharply when I rolled over, holding her hands loosely above her head. 

I brought my lips to her ear. "You and the other girls are so often the ones giving pleasure. Have you ever been the receiver?" 

Artemis bit her lip, looking away. 

"Look at me," I ordered softly. 

The goddess released her lip from between her teeth and swallowed hard before making eye contact. 

I pressed my lips to hers. No tongue, no movement. Just contact. 

I sat up, rolling my shoulders as the ending bell rang throughout the compound. 

Before leaving, Artemis hugged me. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. 

"Treating me like something other than a piece of meat," she responded, walking out of the room. 

I was awoken the next morning by shouting from the girls' room. 

I groaned and threw on a pair of sweatpants before heading over. 

One of the other soldiers was making like he was going to hit Artemis, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be his first strike. 

I caught the soldier's hand and threw him out of the room, turning to Artemis. 

I brought her back to my room, making sure to lock the door. 

Artemis accepted the robe and the ice packet, sitting down on the bed. 

"How many times did he hit you?" I asked. 

"Seventeen," she murmured. 

"If anyone hurts you, you can tell me. Okay?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded. 

I brought her a flask of nectar, tossing the ice pack back in the freezer. 

Artemis thanked me, kissing my cheek. 

She shed her robe, crawling into my lap. 

"Artemis, are you still a virgin?" I asked on a whim. 

Artemis nodded. "They never get there. I always stall." 

I kissed her again. 

Artemis closed her eyes, allowing me to keep kissing her. 

"Could I make love to you?" I asked. 

"I have to do as you wish," Artemis responded. 

"Do you want me to make love to you?" I rephrased. 

"Yes," she whispered. 

I kissed her softly before trailing down her neck. 

Her moans crescendoed as my finger traced along her lower lips. 

She was soaking wet. 

I pressed my lips back to hers as I slowly thrust into her. 

I woke up in the morning with Artemis asleep on my chest. 

She woke shortly after, blushing deeply. "I'm so sorry, I should have gone back." 

I pulled Artemis closer as she went to get up and leave. 

"Stay," I whispered. 

"I'm supposed to-" she was silenced by my finger on her lips. 

"I'm a general. You answer to me above the other soldiers," I explained. 

"Why do you want me to stay?" She asked quietly. 

"Because I liked waking up with you next to me," I replied. "And I don't think you should get beaten again." 

Artemis kissed my cheek. "Especially not on your birthday," I added. 

She laid back down, resting her head back on my chest and closing her head. 

I smiled, a hand rested on her back. 

After Artemis decided she could no longer sleep in, she sat up, as though waiting for orders. 

I kissed her nose. "Why don't you get dressed? Properly fitting clothes should be in the top drawer." 

When she looked at me like I was crazy, I sighed. "Would you rather run around the mortal world naked?" 

Artemis's eyes widened and she got up, scrambling toward the dresser, then the bathroom. 

I got dressed and grabbed a couple of hoodies. 

Artemis, as expected, took one of them. 

She kissed my cheek. "Thank you." 

"What do you want to do?" I asked. 

"Something normal," Artemis replied. 

So we ate lunch, then watched a movie. 

Then we went to the amusement park. 

At the end of the day, we headed back to my room. 

I handed Artemis an envelope. 

She opened it. "I don't understand." "Transfer consent forms. If you sign it, you're mine, not the whole of the army's," I explained. 

Artemis grabbed the pen from the table and scribbled her signature. 

I snapped my fingers, the paper gone, her stuff appearing. 

Artemis was a very happy lady that night.


	28. 27

**_Artemis PoV_ **

It was several years after the second Giant war. 

Through some very unfortunate incidents, my hunters had been lost. 

I didn't have the heart to continue. 

My hunters were like family to me, and I couldn't replace family. 

Of course, without my hunters, I was spending much more time back on   
Olympus. 

It hurt to see those demigods-the seven- walking around Olympus, having been made gods, while not a single one of my own had survived. 

I sighed, looking down at the beer bottle in hand. 

There was a commotion behind me, and I turned to find one of those damned demigods, the Poseidon spawn, brawling with some of the other immortals. 

There was a whistling, and everything went black. 

I was somewhat aware of being shaken, then moved. Being laid down on what felt like a mattress, a blanket left over me. 

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was staring up at a far too bright, shiny ceiling. 

So I was in my brother's medical ward. 

I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. 

Of course, with my luck, I fell flat on my face when I tried to stand. 

"What the hell Apollo!" I yelled at the floor, knowing full well he was watching me from behind the door. 

His snickering was a dead giveaway. 

My imbecile brother helped me back onto the bed. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Well," he explained. "You were hit in the neck with a tranquillizer dart, and the person who concocted it did it poorly, or at least in a strange manner. You were passed out for over a week, and you can move around and talk, but you can't stand." 

I just stared at him. 

My brother continued. "Percy found some suitors chasing after you and tried fending them off. After he had done so, he found you unconscious and brought you to me." 

I narrowed my eyes. "Did he do anything stupid?" 

Apollo laughed. "Percy Jackson? Do something to you? While unconscious? He would never. He didn't. My baby sister still holds her precious virginity." 

I punched him in the gut. "I'm older." 

Apollo leaned closer. "He has a crush on you. His girl dumped him, and you need to do something fun. You should totally hook up with him!" 

At that, I kicked him in the crotch. 

"I would never betray my hunters," I snapped. 

Apollo sat down next to me. "Arty, I know they were like family to you, and it hurt to see them die, but they're gone. They would want you to be happy. Part of moving on is change. Something to get you moving again." 

We sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing someone clear their throat. "Am I interrupting some sibling-Iy telepathy thingie?" 

Apollo jumped up. "Percy! My man! How you doing, bro?" 

They did that weird man hug thing before turning back to me. 

"Um, hey," Percy greeted. 

I nodded toward him. "What brings you here?" 

"Um, I think it best Apollo explain that," Percy muttered. 

I glared at my brother. 

He smiled at me. "He'll be your caretaker. Percy and his ex were sharing a place, and he got kicked out when she dumped him. Since you can't walk, you need a caretaker." 

I grudgingly accepted. 

Once again, I attempted to stand. 

This time, I did not hit the floor. 

I fell, but Percy caught me. "You are a very stubborn goddess." 

I snorted, giving my brother the mental finger as he winked at me. 

Percy put my arm around his shoulder, one of his arms going around my waist. 

We appeared back at my palace, and Percy helped me to the couch, sitting down across from me. "So, what are the rules?" 

"Rules?" I questioned. 

"You know," Percy said. "Stuff I should and shouldn't do." 

I nodded. "You must be fully clothed at all times. You may not enter my room without permission. You may not-" 

Percy cut me off. "I meant stuff that wasn't obvious." 

I pointed at the blanket sitting on the table in the corner. "That is my favourite blanket. It is mine. If you use it, I will castrate you." 

Percy nodded solemnly. 

"I'll go ahead and assume the guest bedroom is mine," he stated plainly. 

I nodded. "Also, don't you dare think about bringing any of your friends or flings here." 

Percy nodded. "I don't have flings." 

We managed to co-exist peacefully for a good month before something bad happened. 

It started with something shattering. 

Well, that's all I heard. 

Then some filthy male was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. 

I kicked, thrashed, and swore. 

Of course, then the bastard put a power cancelling cuff on me. 

I screamed for Percy. 

Loudly. 

The god cussed, covering my mouth as he tore at my clothing. 

I bit him, and his hand moved to my throat. 

Things became hazy, and I felt the pressure shoved off me. 

I was deftly aware of fighting and yelling as I re-oriented myself. 

Next thing I knew, there was a shirt being placed over me, lips on my forehead. 

"Percy," I murmured quietly. He hugged me, and I broke down. 

Not just the traumatizing event. The loss of my huntresses. The pain. Everything. 

Apollo appeared. "What happened?" 

Percy told him, but I wasn't paying attention. 

My brother's hand rested on my shoulder for a moment before he hauled the god away. 

Percy brought me back to his room, tucking me into the bed. 

I tugged on his hand, curling up on his chest as I fell asleep. 

When I woke up in the morning, Percy had his arms around me, lips pressed against the top of my head. 

I smiled softly and went back to sleep.


	29. M- 28

**_Third Person PoV_ **

The Olympian goddesses sat in the living room, awaiting Percy's instruction. 

Percy told Aphrodite to show Hera and Demeter a good time in one of the guest rooms. 

Artemis and Athena, the virgin sisters, remained in the living room. 

"Go sit on the couch," Percy ordered. 

They did as told, and Percy sat down between them. 

Athena set to work, stroking her master's dick in an attempt to make him hard. 

Artemis sat next to Percy, waiting for further instruction. 

His hand trailed along her thigh, slowly going higher and higher until it brushed her cunt.

Artemis inhaled sharply. 

"Artemis, you're wet," Percy purred. 

When she didn't respond, Percy picked her up and slammed her against the wall. 

"Pay attention," he growled. 

Artemis whimpered and nodded. "Yes, master." 

Percy noticed liquids dripping from her pussy. "You like it rough, don't you?" 

Artemis whimpered. 

"Athena!" He snapped. "You failed at your task. Go to Aphrodite to be punished." 

Percy threw Artemis over his shoulder and carried her to the master bedroom. 

He slammed the door shut and Artemis sat down on the bed. "Are you going to take my virginity now, master?" 

"No," Percy replied. "I'm going to tease you and make you beg me to fuck you." 

"Will you give me to the other girls to play with after that?" Artemis asked. 

"No," Percy answered. "You are my toy." 

"Aphrodite touches everyone,". Artemis pointed out. 

"Then I will fuck you in the living room, where everyone can see," Percy growled, grabbing her by the hair. 

Artemis whimpered. "Please be gentle, master." 

Percy kissed her softly on the lips, his tongue entering her mouth. 

"What if I made love to you, Artemis?" Percy asked. 

"I would enjoy that very much, master," Artemis replied. "But I do enjoy the foreplay." 

The silver-eyed goddess grabbed Percy's hard on. "Did I do this to you, master?" 

"Yes," Percy groaned, her soft touch driving him crazy. "You are the sexiest of the girls." 

"Master," Artemis began. "You are too large. You will not all fit inside of me." 

"Do not underestimate yourself, pet," Percy growled softly. 

Artemis fit what she could into her mouth, and Percy put his hand on the back of her head, grabbing her hair. 

Artemis held down a gag as she deep throated him. 

After several minutes of watching Artemis's head bob up and down on his cock, Percy pulled out and came all over her breasts. 

Artemis did her best to lick up the cum. "Have I pleased you, master?" 

"Yes," Percy responded. "You have been a good pet thus far." 

"Stay with me, and you will never be in need," he purred. 

"Master," she whimpered. "You are making me wet." 

Artemis gasped as her master's tongue ravaged her. 

"Do I have permission to cum?" She stammered. 

Percy smacked her ass and pulled away. 

"l...need..." She panted. 

"Beg," he growled. 

"Master please make me cum. I need you to touch me and do naughty things to me. I'll do whatever you want. I'll suck your cock around the other girls, and I'll do whatever else you want, just please make me cum, master," Artemis begged. 

With an almighty thrust, Percy was inside his pet. 

Artemis screamed his name, fingernails digging into his back as she orgasmed. 

"What do you say, pet?" Percy asked huskily. 

"Thank you, master. Thank you very much for saying my need. I am your dirty little slut, and you can do whatever you want to me," Artemis babbled. 

Percy spanked her again. "Not a slut. You are mine to do as I please with, but I will treat you like a princess." 

Artemis let out a soft moan as Percy shifted inside her. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Percy growled. 

"I want you to keep shoving your massive cock inside me, master," Artemis gasped. "I want you to shoot your hot, thick cum up inside me and make me yours, master." 

Percy pulled out, so only his tip was inside her. "I'm going to shove my whole cock inside you, pet." 

"Yes, master," Artemis moaned. "Shove your thick, long cock up inside me over and over again until I pass out, and I don't want you to stop until you've filled me up with your seed." 

Percy growled and shoved his member up inside her. 

Artemis gasped, screaming his name. "Master, how are you so big?" 

Percy grinned. "I was blessed. I can be as long and thick as you want, baby girl. Do you think you can take any more?" 

"Yes, master," Artemis moaned. "I can take however much you give me." 

Artemis gasped, writhed, screamed, moaned, and orgasmed multiple times as Percy thrust in and out of her. 

Percy bucked and shot his load, watching Artemis as the cum spilt out of her. 

"Are you satisfied, pet?" Percy asked. 

Artemis nodded, slumping into his chest. 

When Artemis awoke the next morning, she was unable to leave the bed. 

Artemis moaned, falling back on top of her lover.

"I didn't pull out of you last night," Percy chuckled. 

"Master?" Artemis asked. "What is your actual size?" 

Percy pulled out and showed her. 

Artemis gasped in pleasure, collapsing next to him. 

"Master, you grew larger," Artemis pointed out. 

"I did not think you would be able to handle it," Percy replied. 

Artemis nodded. "I will be able to handle it now."

"Did you like the taste of my cum?" Percy asked. 

"Yes master," Artemis replied. "It tasted incredible." 

"Pet, I am both hungry and horny," Percy stated. "What should I do?" 

"We could play a game or do something kinky," Artemis supplied. 

Percy summoned a box of sex toys and a table of desserts. 

"Why is it only desserts?" Artemis asked. 

Percy smacked her ass. "What do you address me by, pet?" 

"My apologies, Master," Artemis replied. As per instruction, Artemis grabbed cuffs, a blindfold, a gag, and a bottle of whipped cream. 

Percy squirted some of the whipped cream onto his tip. 

Artemis obediently licked it off, continuing to suck on his tip afterwards. 

Percy kissed her nose. "Good girl." 

Artemis purred onto his cock, stroking him. 

Percy pulled her away. "That is enough for now, pet. We will return to that later." 

He blindfolded the moon goddess and cuffed her wrists to the bedposts. 

"What about my legs, master?" Artemis asked. 

"I will need to spread them when I fuck you, pet," Percy explained. 

Artemis gasped when Percy squirted whipped cream over her breasts. 

"Do you have sensitive nipples?" Percy asked. 

Artemis could only moan when Percy sucked and pinched her hardened nipples. 

"Master," she gasped. "I need permission to cum, please." 

He granted her permission and went down on his pet, making her whimper and moan. 

"Master fuck me please. Master make me yours," Artemis pleaded. 

Percy spread her legs and thrust back into her, eliciting a scream of pleasure. 

About an hour later, Percy pulled back, admiring his work. 

He took off all of the binding and blindfolding, carrying her to the bathroom. 

"You go get cleaned up, pet," Percy whispered into her skin. 

"Will you be joining me in the shower, master?" She asked 

"In a couple of minutes," Percy supplied, stealing a kiss before going back into the bedroom to clean up. 

After he finished, he jumped into the shower with his pet. 

Artemis gasped, letting out a moan as Percy held her from behind, biting into her neck. 

"Nnhhh, Master," she moaned. "I'm going to have so many hickies." 

"Good. The other girls will know you're all mine," he growled. 

Artemis turned to face him. "I want you to be mine." 

Percy groaned softly as she bit his neck. "That can be done." 

Artemis leaned up and pecked his lips. "I had been wondering why you hadn't done anything to my backside." 

Percy's arms wrapped around her waist. 

"It was your first night. Thought I would hold back a little bit," Percy explained. 

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. 

Percy slipped on a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. 

"Going commando?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded. "And you'll do the same." 

"You just want to see my nipples through my shirt," Artemis accused as she slipped on the white tank top. 

"Yeah," Percy admitted, handing her a pair of booty shorts. "At least I'm not making you walk around naked." 

"You wouldn't do that," Artemis stated confidently. "You aren't going to share me with Aphrodite." 

They walked out to lunch and had some lasagna before moving to the couch. 

"Is she my new toy?" Aphrodite asked excitedly. 

Percy shook his head. "Nope. This sexy little thing is mine." 

Aphrodite pouted, switching to charmspeak. 

She bent over so Percy had a clear view of her breasts. "Artemis is my new toy, and you're going to fuck my brains out tonight."

"You'd need brains first," Percy retorted, biting into his pet's neck. 

Artemis moaned. "If you keep doing that I'm going to have a permanent hickey." 

"Good," Percy replied. "You're mine   
forever." 

"Athena, last night you failed to make me hard. Artemis is going to demonstrate," Percy stated. 

Artemis got down on her knees, looking back up at him. "Master, please stand so I may properly suck your cock." 

Percy did as asked, standing. 

Artemis stood back up and started kissing her master. 

Her lips trailed down his neck, and he gave a soft groan as she bit down. 

"Close your eyes, master," she whispered seductively. "It will feel better that way." 

Percy did as told, groaning softly as he felt Artemis pulling his cock out. 

He was becoming harder by the second, and Artemis was having doubts as to whether it would all fit inside her. 

Artemis pushed Percy back down on the couch, licking his tip. 

Percy began to groan as his pet took more of him into her mouth. 

After Artemis had deep throated him, she began to hum on his dick. 

Percy groaned louder, pulling out as he shot his load. 

Artemis gasped, her face covered in cum. After cleaning up, Artemis sat down in her master's lap. "Have I served you well, master?" 

"You're not done yet, my pet," he purred seductively in her ear. 

"Master," she whimpered. "You're making me wet." 

Percy carried her back to his master bedroom, kicking the door shut and slamming her against the door. 

Artemis inhaled sharply. "Master..." 

"Something you would like to share, pet?" Percy asked. 

"On your bed..." Artemis trailed off. 

Percy turned to find Aphrodite using just about every sex toy in existence on herself. 

Percy covered his pet's eyes, and she   
covered her own ears. 

"Aphrodite!" He barked. "Get out!" 

The goddess sighed and left the room. 

He locked the door and had the sheets changed and all of the toys removed before kissing his pet's cheek, uncovering her eyes. 

They were closed. 

Percy smiled and pulled her hands away from her ears. "It's okay to look now, pet." 

Artemis opened her silver eyes, staring at her master's sea green ones. 

Artemis sat down on the bed, and Percy pulled her down so she lay next to him. 

"I'm going to hug you, kiss you, make love to you, and treat you like the princess you are," he murmured lovingly. 

Artemis crawled into his lap and pecked his lips. 

Percy cupped her face, bringing his lips back to hers. 

Artemis pulled away for breath, gasping sharply as Percy's hands slipped under her shirt. 

Artemis was soon naked, moaning and screaming as her master toyed with her. 

Artemis worked the clothes off of Percy, stopping to admire the chiselled abdomen, and the v that led down to his massive cock. 

"I want you inside of me, Master," Artemis whispered naughtily in his ear. 

Percy groaned, sliding into her. Artemis moaned softly into his ear. 

After Artemis had cum, she got down on her hands and knees. "I think you know what I want you to do to me now, Master." 

"I want you to say it, pet," he growled. 

"I want you to fuck me in the ass, master. I want you to ram your giant cock into my virgin backside, master," she begged. "I want you to pull my hair and bite my neck and pound my ass and pussy because I'm horny and I need you." 

Percy did what she asked, biting her neck and pulling her hair and slamming in and out of her from behind. 

Percy came, filling her up with his seed and pulling out. 

Artemis fell back on the bed and rolled over, moaning softly. 

"Have I sated your desires, pet?" Percy purred. 

"Yes master," she moaned, breathing heavily. 

Artemis woke up in bed, Percy nowhere in sight. 

He returned a few minutes later with breakfast in hand. 

"I didn't want to wake you for breakfast because you look so peaceful when you sleep, princess," Percy supplied, pulling her into his lap. 

"You could have been my breakfast, master," Artemis purred suggestively, biting his ear. 

"What have I said about eating breakfast before your other food?" Percy growled. 

"You said not to, master," Artemis replied. 

"I will just have to punish you later, pet," he growled seductively. 

They quickly ate breakfast, and Artemis crawled atop her master. 

"Master, may I suck your cock in front of the other girls?" Artemis asked. 

"Did you enjoy the attention last time, princess?" Percy asked huskily. 

"Yes, master. This time I want you to be in charge, so the other girls know I am yours only," Artemis murmured as her hand slipped up his shirt. 

"And what about you, pet?" Percy asked. "I want you with me every night, but the other girls should get real meat every once and a while," she decided. 

Artemis went out to snack on an apple. 

Percy sat down on the couch, enjoying the lap dance Athena gave him. 

When she finished, Percy ordered Artemis over to give him a blow job. 

When the other girls offered, Percy told them that she gave the best. 

Artemis got on her knees, pulling his hardening member into her hands. 

She began to suck on the tip, keeping eye contact with Percy the whole time. 

Percy put a hand on the back of her head, grasping his pet's hair as he brought her head up and down on his cock faster and faster. 

After several minutes of face fucking Artemis, Percy pulled out and came all over her breasts. 

"Girls!" Percy barked. "Clean her up." Percy watched as the other girls swarmed around Artemis, sucking the cum off her breasts and using the toys to make her orgasm. 

When they were finished, Artemis curled up on her master's chest. 

"Did you enjoy it, pet?" Percy asked. 

"No, master," Artemis replied. "I did not get to taste your cum, and they did not fill me up as you do." 

Percy kissed her temple. "Good girl. Now, why don't we go fix that?" 

Percy threw Artemis over his shoulder, carrying her back to the bedroom for a long day.


	30. 29

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis closed her eyes, head rested on my chest. "You alright?" I asked. 

She murmured something incoherent, and I kissed her forehead. 

I slipped out of bed and piled a bunch of blankets on top of her. I also retrieved lots of snacks and some of her favourite movies. 

Artemis snuggled into my chest, kissing my cheek. 

I pulled the blankets up and kissed her nose. 

"People think I married you because of your bravery or something like that," she murmured. "I married you because of this."

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and watched as my wife stretched out to grab a cookie. 

Artemis snuggled in close to me, and I pecked her temple. "I love you." 

"I love you too, my Moon," I replied. 

My wife closed her eyes when she kissed me. 

I held her as she kissed me hungrily. 

She pulled away and broke down. 

"It's not fair," Artemis hiccuped. "It's not fair..." 

She repeated this continually until she fell asleep. 

My Moon was right. It wasn't fair that she'd had a miscarriage. It wasn't even her fault. 

I had gotten Artemis pregnant, which was obviously planned as we had been married for several months. 

Zeus ordered Artemis and her unit, her hunters, to attack a monster nest that was far too large for her hunters to handle. They may have been kick-ass, but it was about 30 monsters for every hunter. 

My Artemis used too much of her energy, and she lost the baby. 

My wife curled into my side, falling into a deep sleep. 

When I rolled over the next morning, Moon was not in bed with me. 

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my face. 

My wife came out of the bathroom unusually excited, almost skipping. 

She smiled. 

I quickly got out of bed and pulled her close. "What is it?" 

"Percy," she began. "We're expecting!" 

I smiled. "That's wonderful, love." 

I hugged her tightly, pressing my lips to her forehead.


	31. M- 30

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis sighed, flopping down on the bed next to her lover. 

Percy groaned, rolling to face her. "How was the meeting?" 

"Awful," she replied. "Everyone is whining and looking at me like I should know. The problems deal with their domains, not mine! It's not like I'm the head of the council!" 

Percy sat up, pulling Artemis into his lap as she ranted. 

"Done?" He asked as she quieted down. She nodded, kissing him. 

The god took over, pushing her down on the bed as his mouth glided to her neck. "I missed you." 

Artemis bit her lip, attempting to stifle a moan. "I noticed." 

Percy smirked, aware of his lover's arousal. 

She became very quiet suddenly, pressing herself against him. 

He knew what his goddess wanted, but he was going to make her beg. 

"What seems to be bothering you, love," Percy whispered huskily. 

"N-Nothing," the moon goddess stammered. 

"I think you know better than to lie to me by now, princess," The god replied. 

"I want that," Artemis replied. "Sir." 

"You'll need to specify, pet," Percy growled. 

Her lips parted slightly, clearly aroused by her lover. 

"I want you to ravage me," she whispered. "I want you to kiss me, and I want you to fuck me. I want you to fulfil your wildest fantasies with my body, and I don't want you to stop until you're completely and totally satisfied, master." 

Percy made easy work of her outerwear, leaving the goddess in a bra and panties. 

Artemis did the same to him, kissing and sucking and stripping her lover to his boxers. 

Percy cuffed her hands together. "You've been naughty. I think I should discipline you."

"How, master?" She asked. 

"Hmm," he thought. "I might spank you. Or tease you. Maybe test out some new toys." 

The god saw the glint in his lover's eyes at the mention of sex toys. 

Percy summoned a variety. Paddles, whips, gags, bindings, blindfolds, clamps, and more. 

He selected the paddle and the ball gag, fastening the latter on her. 

"Bend over, pet," the god ordered. 

Artemis did as instructed, bending over her lover's knee and raising her ass high for him. 

She let out a moan as the paddle made contact with her rear. 

The goddess, after several more spankings, was heavily aroused and practically dripping wet. 

Percy loosened the ball gag. "Need a break, princess?" 

Artemis shook her head, spitting it out. "No, sir." 

She moaned softly as her husband moved her. "Don't worry, love. We aren't done yet." 

The goddess straddled him, gasping as she was penetrated. 

Her arms, still bound together, went around his neck. 

Artemis cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed, the pleasure taking over. 

Percy, fully sheathed inside her, groaned as her walls squeezed his cock. 

The goddess moaned loudly when her husband shot his load, groaning into her neck. 

"Better?" He asked. 

Artemis nodded, collapsing against his chest.


	32. M- 31

**_Percy PoV_ **

I could explain my situation, the circumstances, and how everything came to be. I could clear things up for the poor souls that learn of my story, but that would take too long. 

I summoned Athena, pleased with what she wore, or didn't. 

She sat down in my lap, hand sliding down to my member. "You look stressed, master." 

"And you're here to fix that," I replied. 

"That will take a while," she assumed. 

I summoned others, smirking as the goddesses walked in naked. 

Artemis was my favourite. Her reactions, her body, her personality. 

All of it. 

And she knew that. 

The others did too. 

Athena followed Artemis and I to the master bedroom, practically asking for punishment. 

Aphrodite was called in to aid with it. 

I pushed Artemis against the wall, kissing her passionately while the love goddess prepared Athena. 

"She's ready, master," Aphrodite informed. 

I pulled away from Artemis and snapped my fingers. 

She and Aphrodite now had penises. As always, I took the ass. 

No lube, no foreplay. I just rammed into Athena, earning a shriek. 

Aphrodite took her pussy, adding nipple clamps to the wisdom goddess as well. 

My Artemis placed herself in front of Athena, sighing when she started to suck. 

Roughly fifteen minutes later, we had all cum, and Aphrodite took Athena back out to be ravaged. 

Artemis, with her perfect body, stood in front of me, awaiting my command. 

"Do you want to make the others jealous?" I asked. 

She nodded, deactivating the sound cancellation feature. "It has been a while since we last made love." 

**_Time Skip_ **

I sat up, Artemis finished riding out her orgasm. 

She tried to push me back down. "You haven't cum yet."

"You're right," I agreed, "And that's why we're going to play a little game." 

My goddess cocked her head. 

"We're going to do anal in the kitchen. Each time you cum, I get to choose a punishment," I explained. 

Artemis dismounted with a moan, rolling off to my side. "Carry me." 

"Anything for my lovely lady," I replied. 

She purred, taking a liking to the nickname. I blindfolded my goddess, carrying her to the kitchen. "I haven't been completely honest with you. The other girls have been rather hungry for you." 

She inhaled sharply. "Are we still going to do anal?" 

I kissed her ear. "Of course, love. I'll make this all worth your while tonight." 

Artemis purred again and kissed me. Then she was pulled away to be ravaged. Athena was eating her out, Demeter was playing with her breasts, and Aphrodite was sitting on her face. 

They knew to leave the ass alone. 

Hera greeted me with a hand job. "How may I serve you today, master?" 

I smiled. "I'm going to make Artemis jealous." 

"What would you like me to do?" The queen of the gods asked. 

"Vocalize your pleasure," I replied, thrusting into her. 

Within minutes, I had her screaming my name at the top of her lungs. 

She came quickly. After this encounter, I showered and slept. 

When I awoke, I slipped into my goddess's room, into the bed. 

Artemis curled up in my arms. "It's half-past three, Percy. Too early for sex." 

"I didn't ask for sex," I replied. "I just want to cuddle." 

She went back to sleep, and so did I,   
waking to the feeling of an orgasm. 

I sighed, pleased by the wake-up call, and sat up. 

Artemis moved her hand from my loins to my shoulders. "Massage, love?" 

I kissed her. "That sounds wonderful, but if my memory serves right, you wanted anal." 

She nodded, and we rolled around on the bed for a while, making out. 

I pulled away, and Artemis raised her ass to me. "I'm ready, master." 

My goddess cried out in pleasure as I thrust, holding her hips. 

She had orgasmed several times before I finished. 

"You may want to rest up, love," I whispered. "It's going to be a long night for you." 

With that, I left to the kitchen. 

Demeter presented me with breakfast. 

After I had consumed it, I felt unusually horny. 

Quickly, I pushed the goddess against the wall and thrust into her. "What was in the food?" 

"A sex drive enhancement pill," she squeaked, barely holding it together. 

"How many more do you have?" I asked. 

"Whole bottle," the goddess gasped. 

I carried her to her room, binding and gagging her. "I guess I'll just have to use you to see how well they work." 

She tried saying something as I resumed my thrusting, but the gag prevented her from doing so. 

I pulled out the gag as I came. 

"Master," she whimpered. "I won't last long enough." 

I grabbed the bottle from her nightstand and snapped one of the pills in half. 

She accepted it, and I unbound her from the bed. 

We fucked like rabbits, non-stop for at least an hour. When she passed out, I was still lustful. 

Leaving Demeter's door open, I dropped the pills off in my room and demonstrated the effects of the pills in Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite before I was satisfied. 

I returned to my room, sliding into the bed next to Artemis. 

"Sounds like you had fun," my lover murmured. 

I nodded. "Just wait until tonight. I'll break your orgasm record." 

"We're doing BDSM tonight, right?" She clarified. 

"With role play," I added. "Yes master," she purred, kissing my neck. 

"Start getting things ready," I ordered. "We start when I return." 

I left to Athena's room, where the goddess put her book away upon my entry. "How may I serve you, master?" 

Instead of responding, I picked her up and carried her to the living room. 

Dutifully, she got in her hands and knees on the floor, waiting for me to pound her ass. 

Instead, I bound her. "Demeter did me a favour, and now I'm repaying it. She wants to use your cum in a new recipe."

The goddess appeared and handed me another bottle of the pills. 

I returned to Artemis and found everything set up. "Good girl." 

I took out two pills from the bottle, consumed one, and handed the other to my lover.


	33. AN

I quite like this artist -Miracle of Sound. Can anyone recommend good songs? (Preferably Heavy Metal) I already have these-  
1\. Hell to pay (Doom)  
2\. Assassin's Creed all songs  
3\. Witcher all songs  
4\. Game of thrones all songs  
5\. Big Guts and Bigger Guns (Doom)  
6\. Breaking down the Borders (Borderlands)  
7\. Age of the Dragon  
8\. Nord Mead (Skyrim)  
9\. God of War all songs  
10\. We are War (For Honor)


	34. AN Part 2

Anyone remember the Boom and Doom Seed Company? 

Anyway, vote, comment and follow.


	35. My Other Works

And here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit   
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
